Quest-ce que?
by yumi-elfeuw
Summary: Alors que Derek rentre d'une de ses rondes nocturnes il voit deux loups qui l'attendent dans sa chambre. Et si tout n'étais pas si simple? Et si Derek n'était pas celui que l'on croit? Et si Stiles n'était pas le petit humain chétif que l'on imagine? Attention lemon donc rating M se passe après la saison 2 attention! death fic, mort du'un héros principal
1. Chapter 1

Coucou sa faisait longtemps pas vrai ^^

alors voici une nouvelle histoire qui à la base devait être un PWP ... à la base sauf si vous ne voulez pas de suite bien entendu :)

que dire? Ah oui sa se passe quand Jackson est un vrai loup-garou et c'est un deterson (derek/peter/jackson) du moins pour l'instant ^^

teen wolf m'appartient pas blablabla

bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

Alors qu'il rentrait de sa ronde nocturne, Derek monte dans sa chambre pour y trouver … Jackson et Peter l'y attendant. Poussant un soupire las, l'alpha se dirige vers son lit mais est arrêté par son oncle qui le retint par le poignet.

**Qu'est-ce que tu fais Peter** ? Grogne-t-il

**Calmes toi et profites**. Susurre son oncle d'une voix sensuelle collant son torse au dos de son neveu

**Qu'est-ce …**

Mais il ne pus finir sa phrase que Jackson s'approche et se colle bassin contre bassin à lui.

**Aujourd'hui on a décidé de te faire plaisir. **continue le plus vieux de la pièce

**Mais vous êtes malade et lâchez-moi umm !**

Le plus jeune ne laissa pas le temps à Derek de parler qu'il prit d'autorité ses lèvres pour un baisé langoureux pendant que Peter commençait à retirer les vêtements de son neveu en commençant par arracher son T-shirt.

Alors que Derek poussait une exclamation de surprise en sentant son oncle déboucler sa ceinture, Jackson descendit ses lèvres sur la gorge puis sur un de ses mamelons pour le mordiller faisant pousser un soupir à la victime qui se transforma en gémissement lorsque la main de Peter passa sous le sous-vêtement pour caresser sa verge et ainsi la réveiller.

**Arrêtez … vous croyez faire quoi la** ? Halète-t-il

**Laisse toi faire. **Murmure Jackson en soufflant dans l'oreille de son Alpha. **L****a drogue devrait bientôt faire effet.**

**Qu... quoi ? Ha ! Peter ar-arrêtes !**

Un petit rire rauque lui répondit alors que la main sur son membre accélérée et que la bouche de Jackson parcourait son torse en une ligne de salive.

Au bout de quelques va et viens plus appuyés la main se retira attisant un soupir de Derek - de frustration ou de soulagement qui sait- avant que l'adolescent ne se mette à genoux devant lui et le prenne en bouche.

Sous les sensations ressenties la tête de l'alpha parti en arrière se poser sur l'épaule de son oncle alors que celui-ci embrassait son cou en des baisers papillons, il tourna la tête de Derek pour mieux le voir et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux faisant danser leurs langues dans un ballet sensuel.

Jackson pris l'une des jambes de l'homme face à lui et la posa sur son épaule pour avoir un meilleur accès à son membre dressé. Il l'entoura de ses lèvres puis sa langue taquine vint le lécher sur toute sa longueur à une lenteur contrôlée faisant pousser un gémissement plaintif non contrôlé à sa victime frémissante.

Il ne savait plus à quoi penser, à Jackson en train de le torturer avec sa bouche sur son membre gonflé ou à Peter avec ses mains baladeuses qui taquinées ses tétons durcis et sa langue qui léchée chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition.

**Putain Jackson !** Halète-t-il**. Arrêtes … Jack .. Haaa ! **Gémit-il alors qu'il se répandait dans sa bouche et que Peter appuyé ses caresses

**Tu es venu bien vite mon cher neveu serait-ce la drogue qui te fait cet effet ? ** Demande Peter d'une voix moqueuse alors qu'il retenait Derek qui glissait après son premier orgasme pendant que Jackson se relevait en essuyant sa bouche d'un revers de main

**Pourquoi vous faites ça ? **Demande-t-il encore perdu dans les affres du désir

Aucun des deux ne répondit mais le plus vieux emmena Derek sur le lit pendant que le plus jeune se déshabillait.

Lorsqu'il sentit les ressorts du matelas dans son dos Derek revint quelque peu à lui. Voyant son oncle se placer au-dessus de lui il émit un grognement pour le faire reculer mais seul un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de son parent. Alors qu'il allait montrer les crocs Peter descendit du lit pour être remplacé par un Jackson tout aussi nu que lui qui prit d'autorité sa bouche, forçant l'entrée il introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de l'autre loup jouant avec la sienne.

Une fois Peter nu lui aussi il fit déplacé Jackson de sur Derek pour avoir accès à son intimité en faisant bien attention que ce dernier était occupé avec la langue de son béta puis lécha la verge rendue dur par le baisé avant de la prendre en bouche sentant le corps de l'alpha s'arquer légèrement et pousser un doux gémissement.

Dès qu'il sentit son membre être pris en bouche il sentit une décharge partir du bas de ses reins à son cerveau qu'il le fit se tendre et lâcher un gémissement qu'il ne put retenir. Au-dessus de lui le blond souriait de façon sexy avant de descendre s'occuper d'un mamelon avec sa bouche tandis que l'autre se faisait pincer et frotter avec sa main. Derek eut du mal à retenir un autre gémissement qui risquait de lui échapper lorsque ses deux bourreaux se sont fait plus pressant dans leurs actes et dû s'agripper aux draps pour empêcher à ses hanches de se mouvoir pour plus de contact.

Alors qu'il se sentait venir il sentit un doigt lubrifié entré dans son antre encore inviolé

**Détends toi** susurra Jackson en prenant possession de sa bouche

**Il faut que je te prépare correctement si tu ne veux pas avoir mal après** dit Peter d'une voix rauque en embrassant l'intérieur de sa cuisse

Sentant le mouvement de va et vient à l'intérieur de lui Derek ne pus retenir un gémissement de douleur et, secouant la tête de gauche à droite, il agrippa plus fort les draps avant que Jackson n'attrape l'une de ses mains pour lui mettre sur son épaule et ne l'embrasse avec douceur tentant de lui faire oublier les sensations plus bas.

Une fois Derek assez détendu, Peter ajouta un deuxième doigt en reprenant le membre qui avait perdu un peu de sa vigueur en bouche. Au bout de quelques secondes de va et viens sur ses deux intimités il ajouta un dernier doigt faisant sifflé de douleur le loup sous lui. Il accentua alors sa pression sur le membre de Derek.

Lorsque le troisième doigt fut en lui, il ressentit une décharge plus puissante de douleur qui le fit sifflé mais il l'oublia vite lorsque la bouche de Peter accéléra sur son membre proche de l'explosion et lorsque Jackson approfondi son baiser. Il attrapa les cheveux du blond pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle et aussi vite ce dernier s'attaqua à son cou.

**Ha ! Ar- rêtez ! Stop ! Ha ! Putain !** gémit-il fortement, ses hanches se décollant du lit pendant qu'il se répandait dans la bouche de Peter.

**C'est bon pas vrai ? **sourit Jackson en embrassant le torse de l'alpha alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

**Passons à la suite veux-tu, **dit Peter en retirant ses doigts de l'antre de son neveu. **Et tu verras que ce que tu viens de subir n'est rien face à ce qui t'attends **ajoute-t-il en se mettant au-dessus de lui pendant que Jackson se mettait sur le côté

**Hein ? **Répond très intelligemment Derek

Avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce que son oncle voulait dire il sentit ce dernier surélever légèrement ses hanches et s'enfoncer doucement en lui par petite poussée

**Argh ! Sors Peter** gémit-il de douleur agrippant les épaules de son aîné et cachant son visage dans son cou.

**C'est qu'un mauvais moment après tu en redemanderas encore **susurre-t-il à son oreille en poussant plus fort pour arriver jusqu'à la garde.

**Urgh ! Peter...**

Ce dernier entama un premier mouvement de va et viens mais s'arrêta en entendant le gémissement de douleur de son amant, après avoir attendu quelques secondes il donna un coup de hanche et fut heureux lorsqu'il sentit la respiration du plus jeune se bloquer sous la sensation ressentie.

Avec un petit sourire il continua ses mouvement en attrapant les hanches de Derek pendant que ce dernier resté caché dans le cou du plus vieux.

Les gémissements de Derek s'élevèrent dans la chambre pour le plus grand plaisir des deux Bêtas, lors d'un coup de reins particulièrement bien placé l'alpha pencha sa tête en arrière en tirant sur les cheveux de Peter. Alors qu'il reposait sa tête sur l'oreiller gardant ses yeux fermés, Derek bougea en même temps que les coups de reins.

**Oh oui bouge ! Putain continu vas-y ** grogne Peter faisant frissonner Derek.

Continuant ses mouvements, ce dernier vint cueillir les lèvres de son amant pour un baiser passionné.

Peter rendit son baiser et s'enfonça plus profondément en lui avalant ses râles de plaisirs. Au bout de plusieurs va et viens supplémentaires touchant chaque fois la prostate du loup, il attrapa sa verge dur et le branla à la même vitesse que ses coups de reins faisant venir Derek qui se resserra autour de lui le faisant jouir à son tour.

Il n'était que vaguement conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui lorsqu'il sentit le membre qu'il avait en lui se retirer le faisant pousser un gémissement suite à cette perte. Tentant de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits il remarqua très vite que quelqu'un le forçait à s'asseoir, tentant de ne pas tomber en avant il s'accrocha à ce qu'il se tenait devant lui.

Voyant Derek chuter en avant alors que Jackson l'avait fait s'asseoir Peter, qui était assis devant lui, le rattrapa lorsqu'il cherchait quelque chose à se raccrocher. Le bêta fut un instant décontenancé en voyant dans quel état était son neveu mais se reprit bien vite lorsqu'il vit l'autre bêta se mettre derrière l'alpha. Il dit d'une voix douce :

**T'es prêt pour un autre round ?**

**Hein ? Peter ? Qu'est-ce que... ? **Il regarde autour de lui l'air complètement perdu.

**Derek ça va ? **S'inquiète Jackson.

**Oui très bien.**

Il se relève légèrement et s'empare des lèvres du loup avec fièvre, Peter répond avec force au baiser et pousse un gémissement surpris lorsqu'il sent Derek l'insérer en lui. Ce dernier commence à faire des mouvements maladroits et plonge son visage dans le cou de son oncle pendant qu'une de ses mains part à la recherche de Jackson à l'arrière. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé l'une de ses mains il l'emmena à eux et, mettant fin au baiser, attrape les cheveux du plus jeune et l'approche de lui, lui disant d'une voix rauque de le prendre maintenant.

Souriant, Jackson entra en Derek alors que Peter y était encore et entama un mouvement de va et viens inverse à celui que Peter faisait, si bien que lorsqu'il s'enfonçait dans le fourreau de chairs de l'alpha Peter lui en ressortait presque.

Toutes ses sensations firent voir des étoiles à Derek qui dut s'accrocher aux épaules de Peter pour ne pas tomber sur Jackson.

**Oh putain Derek ! **Gémit le plus jeune alors qu'il s'enfonçait le plus profondément possible en lui.

**Humm ! Plus fort ! **Halète-t-il la tête sur l'épaule de Jackson

Alors que Peter se sentit venir il donna un violent coup de reins qui fit se cambrer son neveu et empoigna sa virilité pour faire de brutaux va et viens. Haletant, gémissant et criant son plaisir sans retenu désormais, Derek resserra sa prise sur les épaules de son oncle qu'il griffa alors que les coups de reins se faisait plus brutaux des deux côtés et, alors qu'il se sentait venir, rejeta sa tête en arrière en poussant un puissant râle de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la semence de ses deux amants couler en lui, il les rejoints presque aussi vite dans la main de Peter.

Se sentant exténué il retomba entièrement sur Jackson et, alors que Peter se retirait, l'attrapa par le bras et le regarda avec un regard que Peter ne lui avait pas vu depuis des années, celui d'un gamin perdu et … effrayé ?! Cependant, très vite cette lueur quitta les yeux de son neveu et sa main retomba sur le lit.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation il se retira entièrement ainsi que Jackson qui garda un moment l'alpha dans ses bras avant que ce dernier ne se lève, non sans une grimace de douleur, et ne s'enferme dans la salle de bain, sans un mot.

Jackson et Peter se regardèrent un moment désorientés avant d'entendre de léger sanglots venant de là où était leur alpha.

Qu'avaient-ils fait ?

* * *

Alors je continue?

Qu'en avais-vous pensez?

La suite si vous la désirez ne devrait pas tarder vue qu'elle est déjà écrite mais j'attends de finir le chapitre 4 qui est en cours donc le chapitre 2 sera surement après demain :)


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite comme promis ou vous aurez, je pense, des réponses à vos questions ^^

comme d'habitude teen wolf ne m'appartiens pas même si j'aimerais que se soit le cas :)

merci à "veuve noir" et à "njut-gadji" pour votre review qui m'as fait très plaisir surtout que j'adore ce que vous écrivez bah du coup sa me fait doublement plaisir XD

je ne dis plus rien et vous laisse lire ^^

* * *

Vide.

Perdu.

Seul.

Voilà comment se sentait Derek, alors qu'il avait tant essayé d'oublier, de mettre ces mois de supplices enfermés dans un coin de son esprit les voilà qui revenaient à la surface.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain, les larmes taries depuis bien longtemps maintenant ne laissant sur leur passage que des yeux rougies et des sillons humides sur ses joues. Derek avait le regard vide, terne.

Ah il est beau l'alpha ! Pense-t-il avec amertume. Comment aurait-il pu penser que son oncle allait faire la même chose qu'_eux_, qu'il allait, avec Jackson, lui faire _ça_ et que lui allait les laissés faire. Mais les souvenirs de ce que _eux _lui faisait s'il refusait avaient été plus fort, allant même les confondre avec _eux_.

Les larmes qu'il n'avait pas laissés sortir depuis si longtemps maintenant libérées ne le font pas allé mieux au contraire, elles ne lui font que prendre plus conscience de ce qu'il est devenu. Rien.

Personne ne le sait ni ne s'en rend compte mais son loup meurt, incapable de sortir désormais et incapable de réellement le soigner. Derek se laisse mourir, non pas de culpabilité pour la mort de sa famille mais juste de fatigue. La fatigue de continuellement cacher ce qu'il ressent, la fatigue de tenter d'oublier et d 'avancer alors que chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde il repense à ce qu'_ils_ lui ont fait pendant des semaines, enfermé dans cette pièce sombre.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il est resté enfermé dans la salle de bain mais des coups à la porte le font sursauter et avant d'avoir pu esquiver le moindre mouvement, cette dernière s'ouvre sur le visage inquiet de son oncle et celui perdu de Jackson.

Choqué de voir son neveu assis à même le sol, les genoux contre son torse et ses bras les encerclant, Peter s'avance doucement vers Derek mais fut arrêté par la voix de l'alpha qui sonnait étrangement fragile.

**N'approche pas **dit-il les yeux vides.

**Derek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? **Demande l'ancien alpha inquiet en mettant une main dans ses cheveux.

**Laisse-moi **supplie le plus jeune Hale en se reculant jusqu'au mur le plus proche, les yeux embués.

**Derek ? **L'appelle Jackson choqué par ce qu'il vient de voir **C'est nous. **Dit-il en s'approchant à son tour.

Mais à peine fut-il à ses côtés qu'il entendit un gémissement de panique venant de leur Alpha qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même, une main devant lui pour se protéger comme le ferait un enfant.

Fort inquiet par la réaction du dernier membre de sa famille, Peter tomba à genou près de lui et lui secoua l'épaule doucement

**Hey …**

**Chut ! **Chuchote-t-il en attrapant son bras **Si tu fais trop de bruit ils vont revenir.**

**Mais qui Derek ? Qui va revenir ? **Demande Jackson la peur au ventre en voyant le regard perdu de son alpha. Mais celui-ci secoua la tête, la terreur présente dans ses yeux presqu'éteins.

**Il ne faut pas dire leurs noms. Jamais.**

Ne comprenant pas la réaction de son neveu il le força à se lever en mettant son bras autour de sa taille alors que ce dernier agrippait le T-shirt de son parent tant il était faible.

Jackson leur ouvrit la porte qui menait à la chambre et aida Peter à coucher Derek sur son lit. Alors qu'ils allaient le laisser se reposer une main sur leurs pantalon les arrêta, se retournant ils découvrirent que Derek s'étaient légèrement relevé et les regardaient de ses yeux perdus.

Se rappelant les fois où, petit, Derek s'agrippait à lui lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar, Peter le poussa au centre du lit et s'allongea à ses côtés en l'attirant pour que la tête de l'alpha repose sur son torse.

Soupirant d'aise, Derek se blottit avec joie dans les bras de celui qui, jadis, était non seulement son meilleur ami mais aussi le seul qui réussissait à le calmer lors de ses terreurs nocturnes. Après quelques secondes de silence, il sentit un corps se coller à son dos et un bras entourer sa taille. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit, entre deux de ses bêtas, un léger sourire aux lèvres en sentant une main caresser doucement ses cheveux.

Sentant Derek s'endormir, Peter eut un petit sourire attendri avant de relever les yeux sur un Jackson perplexe

**Lorsqu'il était plus jeune et qu'il faisait des cauchemars ou qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul, il venait dans ma chambre et se collait à moi comme ça**

**Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez aussi proche. En même temps j'ai du mal à imaginer Derek proche de quelqu'un. **Dit l'adolescent en regardant leur sujet de conversation.

**Il n'a pas toujours été aussi renfermé, avant il était un peu … non beaucoup comme Stiles mais il a changé. D'abord avec la mort de Paige où j'étais le seul à pouvoir le faire rire puis ensuite quand je suis revenu à la vie.**

**En même temps t'as tué sa sœur fallait pas t'attendre à ce qu'il t'ouvre les bras** rétorque l'ancien kanima passant outre un Derek hyperactif.

**Ce n'est pas ça. **Réfléchit Peter **Disons qu'il m'a pardonné pour ma période alpha sanguinaire car c'était mon loup qui avait pris ma place. Non y a autre chose et sa réaction me pousse à croire que ça s'est passé quand j'étais dans le coma.**

Il ne put continuer plus loin ses réflexions car il sentit Derek passer ses bras autour de sa taille et cacher sa tête dans son cou, humant son odeur. Avant de murmurer une phrase qui fit froid dans le dos des deux bêtas en entendant la peur présente dans cette supplication.

**Oncle Pete, les laisse pas m'emmener.**

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez?

A votre avis qu'a vécu Derek pour être dans cet état?

Prochain chapitre très bientôt ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde ^^ voici le troisième chapitre avec pas mal de réponse :)

merci à veuve noire, klaainer et njut-gadji pour vos review qui m'ont fait très plaisir ainsi qu'a tous ceux qui m'ont mis en follows et en favoris :)

Un petit mot a Markhan sans qui cette fic n'aurait pas vu le jour, je te remercie de m'avoir rendue accroc à cette histoire maintenant assume les conséquences si je peux pas réviser pour mon bac c'est uniquement ta faute (sisi ne fait pas l'innocent) et surtout sache que je t'adore mon petit louveteau - qui est plus vieux que moi- et sache que si cette fic est apprécier et vie c'est uniquement grâce à toi qui me donne l'envie de continuer son écriture

voila j'arrête de raconter de la merde et je vous laisse lire :)

* * *

La première chose que Derek vit en se réveillant c'est un T-shirt blanc qui avait vécu des jours meilleurs vu que ses propres griffes y était accrochées. Relevant son visage il rencontra des orbes bleues qui le fixait avec tendresse, il sentit une douce caresse sur ses cheveux et referma les yeux pour profiter de cette sensation.

Lorsque Peter s'est éveillé le lendemain, il vit que son neveu dormait encore profondément et que son T-shirt était malheureusement bon à jeter, relevant les yeux il croisa ceux de Jackson et comprit qu'il faudrait parlé des raisons qui les ont conduits à se réveiller dans les bras des autres.

Pourquoi déjà ont-ils couchés ensemble ? Ah oui ! Ils avaient un peu bus et de fil en aiguille se sont retrouvés chez Derek et … en Derek.

Rien que d'y penser, Peter se sent encore plus misérable, coucher avec son propre sang, pire coucher avec celui que vous avez consoler lors de ses crises d'angoisses le soir lorsqu'il était petit.

Un mouvement sur son torse le fit baisser les yeux pour voir son neveu se réveiller les yeux encore bouffis lui tirant un sourire attendri, machinalement il passa ses mains dans les cheveux indisciplinés de son cadet qui referma ses petits yeux. A ce moment si Derek était capable de ronronner Peter était sur qu'il battrait le bruit d'une machine à laver vu comment il frottait sa tête à sa poitrine.

Voyant la scène qui se déroulé devant lui, Jackson ne put réprimer un sourire alors qu'il resté derrière son alpha. Mais bien vite son sourire se fana en repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé hier, jamais encore il n'avait vu Derek aussi apeuré non terrifié et la discussion qu'il a eut avec Peter ne l'aides pas à comprendre sa réaction.

**b'jour **marmonne Derek le nez enfoui dans le T-shirt de son oncle

**Bonjour Derek **répond Peter en ébouriffant ses cheveux

**Bonjour** souffle Jackson retenant un rire lorsque son alpha secoua la tête pour arrêter son oncle

**Jackson ? **Demande l'alpha en tournant la tête vers lui **Qu'est-ce que... Urgh !** Gémit-il en se recroquevillant sr lui-même

**Derek ? Ça va pas ? **S'inquiète Peter

Incapable de répondre à cause de la douleur qui a explosé dans sa tête, Derek ne put que serrer aussi fort que possible le vêtement de son oncle pendant que des flashs de souvenirs refaisait surface et que ses cauchemars ne reviennent avec plus de force.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Jackson pris l'une des mains de Derek et se mit à le soulager de sa douleur autant qu'il ne lui était permis de le faire pendant que Peter faisait de même avec son autre mains.

Complètement dépassé par ce qu'il se passait, aucun des loups n'entendit l'humain entré dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il se jette sur Derek afin de lui injecter un produit dans sa jugulaire.

Durant les seconde qui suivit, personne ne bougea, Derek se détendit et, ne souffrant plus, se rendormi. L'homme qui venait d'entrer se releva et se dirigea vers la porte avant de se faire arrêter par un Jackson aux yeux bleus

**Range tes crocs je ne suis pas l'ennemi ici**

**Ah oui ! Donc tu peux me dire se que tu lui a injecté ?** Demande le blond en attrapant le bras de l'intrus

**C'est juste un calmant pour qu'il ne souffre plus. **

**Et depuis quand tu te promènes avec ce genre de truc ?**

**Ça ne te regardes pas ! Maintenant laisses moi passer Jackson je n'ai pas que ça à faire**

**Non **grogne-t-il **nous voulons des explications. Comment toi, Stiles Stilinski est tu en possession de ça et comment savais-tu quoi faire en voyant Derek comme ça ?**

Poussant un soupire de frustration, Stiles se retourne et s'agenouille près de Derek en lui caressant les cheveux avant de se relever et de prendre son téléphone. Il le mit à son oreille et parla avec une fille dans une langue inconnu avant de raccrocher avec une mine renfrognée.

Peter qui était resté silencieux depuis son arrivé se leva et se posta devant lui les bras croisés sur son torse

**Qui es tu? **Demande-t-il

**Qui penses tu que je sois ? **Répond Stiles avec un sourire narquois

**Pas celui que l'on crois visiblement**

**Et tu as raison, je ne suis pas un petit humain fragile comme vous avez l'air de le penser. **Dit calmement le jeune homme en s'asseyant sur une chaise au fond de la pièce

**Vas-tu nous dire qui tu es ? **Demande l'ancien alpha sans animosité faisant sourire son vis-à-vis tandis que Jackson se rapproché de la forme endormie sur le lit

**C'est ton instinct qui te pousse à le protéger ainsi **dit doucement l'hyperactif **et la réelle raison pour laquelle vous vous êtes tapés Derek c'est à cause de vos loups. Ils ont vus leur alpha s'éteindre et ont voulus lui donner un peu de leur force.**

**Quoi ? **Demande les deux loups présent en parfaite synchronisation

**Le loup de Derek était en train de mourir **souffle Stiles **et vous l'avez sauvé pour un temps**

**Mais... Pourquoi ? **Bégais Peter récoltant un regard désolé de l'humain.

**À cause de la partie humaine de Derek qui commençait à lâcher prise, il souffrait trop mentalement et voulait tout arrêté et disons que d'une certaine façon c'est le loup qui est tombé malade. Je suis sur que vous n'avez même pas remarqué qu'il guérit moins vite depuis qu'il t'as tué Peter. Tu pensais vraiment que ça ne lui ferait rien de devoir te tuer ? **Il se lève et se poste devant l'ancien alpha **Tu ne sais pas comment il as été détruit de devoir tuer son « oncle Pete » et comment il as été heureux lorsqu'il a su que tout ce que tu as fait n'était pas voulu car maintenant il pourrait revoir son oncle et peut être pourra-t-il continuer à faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. **Il souffle et se prend le nez **Mais ce n'est pas aussi facile d'oublier **murmure-t-il tristement

**Comment en sais-tu autant ? **Demande Jackson plus doucement que la fois précédente

**Car Derek et moi sommes liés **dit-il **je ressens toutes ses émotions et en contre-partie je lui envoie des ondes de calme. Je suis un peu comme un accumulateur lorsque ses émotions sont néfaste pour lui, inconsciemment, il me les envois pour que je puisse lui permettre de ne pas se noyer avec. **

**Quand tu dis lié tu veux dire comme Compagnon ? **Demande Peter

**Non je dirais plus **il regarde un instant Derek **comme un défouloir, une façon pour qu'il ne craque pas.**

**Comment en devenir un ? **

**Qu'importe vous en savez déjà trop, sachez juste que je protège Derek et que la prochaine fois que vous utilisé des drogues faites en sorte qu'elle marche sur lui et que les effets ne me sont pas envoyé, c'est particulièrement gênant d'avoir la trique alors qu'on regarde un film d'horreur avec son père **finit-il en souriant

Jackson ne put se retenir et éclata de rire tandis que Peter avait un sourire amusé en imaginant la réaction du shérif. Fier de son effet Stiles avançât vers la porte avant de s'arrêter lorsque Peter lui demanda :

**Derek le sait-il ?**

**Non et vous ne devez pas le lui dire, ni à lui ni à personne. Je dois rester le petit humain chétif pour tout le monde et votre comportement ne dois pas changer cependant au moindre problème appelez moi. **Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Derek puis ouvrit la porte de la chambre et en sorti sans un regard en arrière.

Il faut qu'il agisse et vite ou Derek ne tiendra pas plus longtemps, il espère juste que la présence de son oncle et de son premier Bêta vont l'aider à tenir la tête hors de l'eau assez longtemps pour que le sort soit fait car si il y a une chose dont Stiles est sur c'est qu'importe ce qu'il doit faire Derek vivra. Même si cela signifie pour Stiles de donner sa vie pour lui car après tout, même si l'alpha ne le sait pas, c'est déjà le cas.

* * *

Alors aviez-vous trouvez qui c'était dès le début? Non? C'était le but ^^

j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus :)

à demain (si je ne rentre pas trop tard de mon épreuves de bac) x)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, voici le chapitre 4, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus hormis que je ne l'aime pas spécialement :/

Ma bêta n'as pas pue corriger ce chapitre donc il doit (surement) y avoir pas mal de faute et j'en suis désolé ^^"

merci à "veuve noir", "njut-gadji", "passager-Kz0, "alyssa o'brien" et "klaainer" pour vos review et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en follows et favoris :)

bonne lecture :D

* * *

Lors de son second réveil, Derek se sentit bien mieux. Tentant de se lever il sentit une main le forcer à se rallonger, Peter lui sourit doucement et remonta sa main dans ses cheveux pour les caresser. Grognant faiblement, l'alpha ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur l'oreiller.

**Tu vas mieux ? **Demande Jackson qui était assis au bord du lit en lui tenant la main.

**Mmm ! Mieux. **Soupire-t-il en ouvrant les yeux

**Tu peux nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

**Rien **répond vivement Derek en s'éloignant d'eux.

**Derek **soupire Peter** nous ne pouvons t'aider si tu ne nous dit pas ce qu'il se passe. Nous ne sommes pas la pour te juger mais pour t'aider promis. **Après un moment d'hésitation il se rallongea plus confortablement.

**Tu te rappel de William ? **Demande-t-il à son oncle qui acquiesce après quelques secondes de réflexion **Et bien il m'as retrouvé lorsque Kate a mis le feu au manoir. À cette époque j'étais sur que c'était de ma faute et lui était du même avis, il a donc décidé de se venger. Il m'as enfermé dans une sorte de cave pendant des semaines ou j'avais de quoi manger juste assez pour que je ne meurs pas. **

**Que t'as-t-il fait ? **Demande Jackson la peur au ventre.

**À ton avis, lorsque tu kidnappe un mec dans la fleur de l'âge et que ta meute est remplie de psychopathe en manque d'activité physique tu crois qu'il joue aux cartes avec lui ? **Rétorque d'une voix lasse l'alpha en cachant ses yeux de son bras

**Derek pendant combien t'es tu fait … ? **Demande les dents serrées son oncle. Derek émit un rire sans joie avant de laissé échapper un sanglot.

**À ce que j'ai compris plus de six mois. Six putain de mois à me faire violer par ses porcs qui riaient quand je pleurais de douleur. **Désormais les larmes passée la barrières de son bras, Peter le lui attrapa pour qu'il puisse le voir. Il passa ses doigts sous les yeux de sa seule famille encore en vie pour effacer les larmes qui coulaient.

**Tout vas bien tu es ici maintenant. **Murmura-t-il en embrassant tendrement son front.

**Comment t'en es-tu sorti ? **Demande Jackson en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son alpha

**Une nuit alors qu'une partie de la meute était sortie, une femme accompagnée d'un homme son venus. Elle a défoncée la porte qui m'empêchai de sortir pendant que l'autre tuait les loups qui me surveillaient. Je me souviens plus exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais j'ai fini par me faire porter par l'homme pendant que la femme nettoyée l'endroit. Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais chez Laura et il n'y avait aucune trace des deux autres. Depuis j'ai essayé d'oublier ces mois d'enfermement mais plus le temps passe et moins j'y arrive.**

**Et ce qu'on t'as fait hier t'as fait t'en rappeler pas vrai ? **

**Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?** Demande-t-il en s'asseyant

**Nos loups ont pris le contrôle en sentant leur alpha mourir et avec le contact charnel ils espéraient lui donner de la force pour continuer. **Dit Peter **Pourquoi nous avoir rien dit ?**

**Que voulait tu que je te dise « hey salut alors que toi t'étais dans le coma, moi je me suis fait violé par ton cousin. Oh ! Et c'est pas tout je suis en train de crever parce que j'arrive plus à vivre avec tout ça »**

**Un truc dans le genre oui. **Répond vivement Jackson

**Qu'importe ce qui est fait est fait. **Intervient Peter **sache juste que désormais tu n'es plus seul à porter ce fardeau nous sommes la. **

… **Merci. **Répond Derek avec un petit sourire.

Le reste de la journée, les trois la passèrent couchés dans le lit de l'alpha a parler des derniers événements et c'est sans surprise qu'une fois de plus Derek leur a pardonné pour leur acte de la veille.

Le week end arriva vite et avec lui l'entraînement ou toute la meute y est conviée (notée ici qu'elle n'as pas le choix ou c'est un alpha grincheux qui vient chercher ses membres et pas dans la meilleur humeur qui soit), Peter et Jackson se demandaient comment il interagiraient avec l'hyperactif maintenant qu'ils savaient -plus ou moins- ce qu'il était. Décidant de finalement ne rien changer à leurs habitudes comme il leur avait demandé, ils attendirent l'arrivée des adolescents devant le manoir.

Boyd, Erica et Isaac sont les premiers arrivés, une fois leur alpha salué ils vont s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Puis Lydia à fait son apparition avec Alison et Scott, l'absence de Stiles inquiéta Peter et Jackson bien qu'ils ne le montrèrent pas.

**Bah alors Mc Call il est pas la Stilinski ? **Demande l'ancien kanima avec un sourire en coin.

**Je suis pas toujours avec lui Jackson, il a dit qu'il arrivera en retard. Un truc à régler. **Répond-il en haussant les épaules. À ce moment la porte s'ouvrit sur un Stiles salement amoché, Scott se précipita vers lui mais fut retenu par un Derek en colère

**Lorsque je donne une heure pour un entraînement c'est pas dix minutes après. **

**Ouais désolé c'était pas prévu et puis de toute façon je croyais que tu me voulais plus dans tes pattes faut savoir. **Dit-il en se passant une main sur le visage

**Et tu as raison, la porte est juste derrière toi. **

**Merci je sais je viens juste de la passer si t'as pas remarqué. **Et ce qui devait arrivé arriva, Stiles se fit plaquer contre la dites porte par un Derek aux yeux rouges

**Tu vas commencer par changer de ton avec moi, je ne suis pas ton ami. Si je te dit de dégager tu dégage clair ?**

**Tu n'est peut-être pas mon ami mais tu n'es pas mon alpha, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, la seule raison pour laquelle je supporte ton humeur merdique c'est pour Scott. **

**Tout le monde se calme **dit Peter en mettant une main sur l'épaule de son neveu pour lui faire lâcher le col de l'humain **Stiles je vais te ramener chez toi et Derek occupe toi de ta meute. **

Après une dernière œillade noire, Derek relâcha l'adolescent et se retourna sans plus se préoccuper de lui tandis que l'ancien alpha devait presque porter Stiles pour le sortir pendant qu'il montré son mécontentement avec des mots vulgaires.

Peter déposa l'adolescent sur le siège passager pendant qu'il contournait la voiture pour se mettre derrière le volant. Le trajet se fit dans le silence le plus total vu que l'hyperactif boudait et le loup se concentrait sur la route, pourtant arrivé devant la maison du shériff le plus jeune lui fit signe d'aller dans sa chambre. Ne se faisant pas prié il monta par la fenêtre et ce qu'il vit le stoppa dans son avancée. En effet, la chambre qui autrefois était plus ou moins rangée est désormais sans dessous dessus, les meubles sont cassés et le lit retourné. Lançant un regard interrogateur à l'humain qui venait d'arriver il s'assied sur ce qui, jadis, était sa chaise de bureau.

**Il m'ont punis, personne n'aurait du être au courant pour moi et le fait que vous le soyez c'est comme un échec.**

**C'est pour ça ta lèvre fendu et ton œil au beurre noir ? **

**Entre autre **dit-il en balayant l'air de sa main **mais ce n'est pas important, il faut que tu arrêtes de faire comme aujourd'hui, toi et Jackson.**

**De quoi tu parles ?**

**D'habitudes t'es le premier à te foutre de ma gueule et la tu est juste rester dans ton coin et Jackson a pris ma défense et ça c'est pas bon. Vous devez faire comme si vous n'étiez pas au courant de mon statut.**

**Très bien se sera tout ?**

**Non. J'aurais besoin que tu surveilles étroitement Alison et Scott ils y a un truc de pas net chez eux depuis un petit bout de temps et je ne peux malheureusement pas intervenir pour le moment.**

**Comment … Je croyait qu'il était ton meilleur ami!**

**C'est juste pour ma mission Peter.**

**Depuis combien de temps fait tu semblant ? **Demande, choqué le loup

**Six ans, depuis que ma mère et mon oncle ont sauvé Derek de William Hale.**

* * *

Voila alors qu'en avez-vous pensez?

La suite demain ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde ^^ voici la suite, ma bêta n'étant toujours pas de retour ce chapitre doit contenir pas mal de faute désolé d'avance :/

merci à "ai-san1994", "veuve noire", "mangaloveee", "njut-gadji" et "klaainer" pour vos review au chapitre précédent et merci a tous ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris ou en follow.

Voila bonne lecture :)

* * *

Alors qu'il courait en direction du manoir, Peter revivait la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Stiles quelques minutes plus tôt. Comment un jeune garçon d'à peine 11 ans avait pu endosser un tel rôle ? Avoir de tel responsabilité? Sa vision du jeune homme a changée du tout au tout, loin de l'ado hyperactif et naïf qu'il fait semblant d'être il est en faite un réel combattant connaissant bien trop la vie pour son age.

Mais ce qui l'a interpellé c'est son regard dur et froid, sa posture droite et quasi militaire sans oublier ce petit quelque chose qui , lorsqu'on le regardait, donnait l'impression d'être important qui désormais avait laissé place à une sagesse qui n'avait définitivement pas sa place sur ce visage enfantin.

Éloignant son pressentiment que quelque chose de grave allait se passer dans les jours à venir, il entra dans le manoir ou les loups avaient visiblement terminés leur entraînement. Avait-il pris si longtemps ?

**Qu'est-ce qui a pu te retenir si longtemps ? J'espère que tu l'as pas bouffer. Je savais que j'aurais du le raccompagner et pas le laisser seul avec toi.**

**Scott la ferme ! **Cingle Derek visiblement à bout de patience **La réunion est finie pour aujourd'hui rentrez chez vous. **

**Je peux rester ce soir Derek ? **Demande Jackson lorsque tout le monde fut sorti.

**Ne dois-tu pas passer ta soirée avec Lydia ? **

**Nous ne sommes plus ensembles et mes parents ne sont pas la pour le mois à venir.**

**Très bien, tu restes. **Sourit l'alpha

Une fois sur qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux trois au manoir, Derek allât chercher de quoi manger ce soir tandis que Peter et Jackson discutaient du plan à mettre en place la jeune Argent et le jeune Mc Call.

**Es-tu sur qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? **Demande l'adolescent.

**Tu n'était pas la Jackson **soupire l'adulte **tout en lui reflétait quelqu'un d'autres que le Stiles que nous connaissons et tu as vu dans quel état il est arrivé en plus je doute qu'il ai détruit sa chambre comme ça. **

**Penses-tu qu'il soit en danger ? **

**Je ne sais pas il m'as juste dit qu'il avait été puni et que je devais garder un œil sur Scott et Alison, apparemment ils ont un comportement étrange. Lorsque tu es en cours guette le moindre changement chez eux deux. Et pour répondre à ta première question oui je lui fait confiance surtout quand il est le fils de la femme qui a sauvé Derek et qu'il a accepté de se sacrifié pour le protéger.**

Jackson hocha la tête et demanda plus de détail sur sa conversation avec le fils du shérif. Peu après leur alpha revint avec la nourriture, ils s'installèrent sur la table et Derek expliqua ce qu'il c'est passé durant l'entraînement.

**Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas avec Scott **dit-il de but en blanc

**Comment ça ? **Demande Peter

**Il me fixait comme si … Je ne sais pas son regard était bizarre, loin de celui que nous connaissons.**

**Comme si il te voulait du mal ? **Demande Jackson

**Oui c'était étrange, il n'as jamais eu ce regard même avec Gérard.**

**Et Alison ? **

**De quoi Alison, elle était comme d'habitude, elle m'en veux toujours pour la mort de sa mère. **

**C'est étrange en effet. **Dit Peter

Une fois le repas pris tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leur alpha, alors qu'ils étaient couchés dans son lit Derek dit non sans sourire

**Hors de question que j'ouvre les cuisses les louveteaux, je suis pas un homme facile**

**Han je n'arrive pas à croire que tu penses cela de nous. **Dis Peter une main sur le cœur de façon très théâtrale. **Nous sommes sage comme des images nous.**

**Mais oui l'ancêtre je vais te croire. **Rigole-t-il

Pour se venger, le plus vieux de la bande se mit à califourchon sur son neveu et le chatouilla. Derek tenta de s'échapper alors qu'il riait à gorge déployée mais l'ancien kanima lui maintint les jambes sur le lit.

**Jackson sale traître, aide ton alpha plutôt que d'aider ce psychopathe**

**Désolé Derek mais je me venge aussi, comment oses tu ne pas me croire ? **Sourit-il alors qu'il s'attaquent à ses plantes de pied

**Pu-tain mais arrêtez c'est hahaha pas mar-marrant **

**Dis que tu nous crois et que nous sommes sage comme des images. **Dit Peter

**Ok ok ! Vous êtes sage comme des images hahaha et j-je vous crois. **Finit-il par crier en riant

Heureux d'avoir eu ce qu'il désiraient, Peter et Jackson le relâchèrent pour se remettre à leur place dans le lit pendant que Derek reprenait tant bien que mal sa respiration. Au bout de quelque minute de silence, le plus jeune s'assit pour regarder ses vis-à-vis puis dit d'une voix nostalgique

**Avant avec mon camarade à l'orphelinat on joué souvent à ça, sa nous permettez de passer le temps et oublier un peu que nos géniteurs ne voulaient pas de nous.**

**As-tu déjà essayer de les retrouver ? **Demande Peter en s'asseyant à son tour suivit de Derek

**Oui une fois, je les aient trouvés. Ils avaient un autre enfant, une fille. La raison pour laquelle ils ne m'ont pas gardés était parce que ma mère était trop jeune et qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable d'élever un gosse. Alors je suis revenu et je me suis dit que si je ne pouvais pas compter sur eux alors je ne peux compter sur personne. Et toi comment t'étais plus jeune ? **Demande-t-il à l'aîné des Hale, celui soupira et s'installa confortablement contre ses oreillers regardant le plafond sans réellement le voir.

**J'ai étais éduqué pour être bon à marié, tout les mâles qu'avait l'alpha devait se marier avec une alpha d'une autre meute. À l'adolescence je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, un Argent...**

**Attends toi aussi tu t'es fait avoir par une Argent ? **L'interrompt Derek

**J'ai dit « un » pas « une » **sourit Peter en donnant une pichenette sur le front de son neveu.

**C'était qui ? **Demande Jackson pas dérangé de savoir qu'il était gay.

**Christopher Argent.**

**QUOI ?! **S'exclament en parfaite symbio les deux autres.

**Faites pas les étonnés.**

**Et comment il l'as pris ? **Demande curieusement son neveu

**On est sorti ensemble pendant plus de deux ans, en cachette bien sur, c'était génial **dit-il avec un sourire nostalgique **on se retrouvait tous les soirs dans la forêt puis un jour de pleine lune il m'as demandé de le rejoindre à notre endroit habituel. Je me contrôlé très bien alors j'y suis allé et il m'as regardé d'un air très sérieux et m'as avoué que c'était fini car son père avait arrangé un mariage avec une autre famille de chasseur du coup il partait pour la France, ce soir là il m'as offert sa première fois et je ne l'ai plus revu avant qu'il ne revienne avec sa fille et sa femme.**

**Il a toujours était au courant pour ta condition ? **Demande Jackson à fond dans l'histoire.

**Plus ou moins, disons que je lui ai caché quelques mois puis il l'a découvert lorsqu'un chasseur de sa famille m'as attrapé une nuit, c'est lui qui m'as aidé à m'évader. J'ai juste penser à ce moment la « wouaw sexy ».**

**Et vous avez continués après tout ça ?**

**On as été prudent.**

**Comment as-tu réagit lorsqu'il est revenu ? **Demande Derek

**Je l'ai mal pris, je veux dire il a été la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimé alors on a fait comme si il ne s'était rien passé et Talia m'as fait rencontré l'alpha avec qui je devais m'accoupler, elle était belle, gentille et forte mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'aimer et elle a finie par se lasser et est partie.**

**L'aimes-tu toujours ? **Demande l'ancien kanima, après quelques seconde de silence il eut une réponse qu'il savait fausse eu regard blessé du loup.

**Non je ne l'aimes plus aujourd'hui.**

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez?

j'ai voulu un peu alléger l'ambiance avant que ça devienne plus dark ^^

qu'avez-vous pensez du couple chris/peter?

si vous avez une situation spécific ou un couple que vous aimerez voir dites le moi je verrez ce que je peux faire ;)

à demain !


	6. Chapter 6

Voici la suite assez complexe je l'avoue mais ce n'est qu'un chapitre pour montrer le monde de Stiles ^^

merci a tout ceux qui ont reviewer, follower et favoriter (ça existe au moins ce mot?)

merci a makhan pour la description des personnages sinon vous auriez juste eu le droit à leur couleur des cheveux ^^" je sais c'est pathétique...

est-ce que je mets la correction des deux derniers chapitres en sachant que ya des risques que je remettent pas mes notes en début et fin de chapitre (appelez ça la flemme)

je ne vous embêtes pas plus longtemps bonne lecture :)

* * *

Le lundi arriva bien vite, Jackson se retrouvait en cours avec le coach Finstock lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose d'anormal. Déjà Stiles était absent puis Scott avait cet air suspect comme s'il attendait que quelque chose se passe.

Il envoya un message à Peter pour lui faire part de ses observations mais ne reçut qu'un « je m'occupe de S » comme réponse, en gros ça voulait dire « je m'occupe du moins chiant et toi tu te coltine le reste ». Merci Peter.

Poussant un soupire résigné l'ancien kanima commença sa surveillance, ce n'est qu'au repas de midi que ses soupçons sur le jeune se sont fondés lorsque ce dernier s'est éclipsé dans les bois pour retrouver un mystérieux inconnu qui, à sa grande surprise, n'avait pas d'odeur. Tout de suite alerté par ce fait, il écrivit un court message à son coéquipier pour lui dire ce qu'il se passait, une fois chose faite il reparti en direction du lycée sans un bruit.

Mais lorsqu'il arriva au parking une voiture qu'il connaissait très bien s'arrêta devant lui et la conductrice lui ordonna de monter, une fois à l'intérieur il sentit un canon pointer à l'arrière de sa tête.

**Ne dis pas un mot, est l'air naturel et surtout ne fais pas un seul geste brusque. **Siffle une voix dans son dos.

**Qui êtes-vous ? **Demande-t-il d'une voix blanche tandis qu'il regardait à travers le pare-brise.

**Tu le sauras assez vite, pour le moment il faut t'éloigner d'ici.**

Sur ces derniers mots elle -car c'est bien la voix d'une fille- rangea son Beretta 92, sans chercher à savoir de qui il s'agissait -vu que de toute façon il était presque sûr de ne pas avoir de réponse- il tourna son intention vers la conductrice.

**Que se passe-t-il ? **Demande-t-il malgré tout.

**Silence, on va se faire repérer, **siffle doucement la fille à l'arrière, elle regarde à derrière et dit d'une voix alarmiste. **Accélère dépêche !**

Alors que la voiture accélérée, l'inconnue sortit un five seven de sous sa jupe et commença à tirer en direction de la forêt. Après plusieurs minutes de route, ils prirent un chemin de terre pour arriver devant un entrepôt. Rengainant son arme, la jeune fille sortit de la voiture vite imité par les deux passagers à l'avant. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et une silhouette se détacha tout de suite de la pénombre.

Grand et mince, il en imposait. Sa carrure impressionnante ressemblait à un catcheur ou autre bodybuildeur au corps taillé comme dans la pierre, aux muscles saillants, roulant sous son tee-shirt moulant extra-large. Son visage dur, marqué de cicatrices, à la mâchoire carrée et aux yeux d'un bleu glacial, semblait pétrifier d'un seul regard, tel Médusa. Ses cheveux blonds très courts rajoutaient à cette impression de stature militaire. Enfin, ses grosses mains semblaient capables d'écraser n'importe qui comme une noix. Il esquissa un sourire carnassier de ses lèvres charnues, ridant son visage statique avec un regard digne d'un des plus grands psychopathes jamais connus.

La jeune fille le regarda, pas le moins du monde épouvantée. Certes, à côté de lui, elle semblait bien petite, fine et fragile. Une frêle et minuscule victime, comme une poupée de porcelaine. Svelte, elle était perchée sur des talons aiguilles très hauts afin de se rajouter quelques centimètres de plus. Ses longs cheveux noirs, soyeux et brillants, coulaient comme une rivière nocturne jusqu'à la moitié de son dos. Ses yeux vert clair étincelaient l'ensemble. Malgré la couleur sombre qui dominait chez elle, elle rayonnait, plus lumineuse que l'homme, taciturne, terne, bourru. Et pourtant, la peau de la jeune femme était d'un blanc lait, presque pâle, alors que l'individu était fortement bronzé, presque métis. Cependant, en l'observant mieux, son regard était neutre, aussi dur et froid que l'homme, et bien qu'elle fût plus petite et moins baraquée que lui, elle inspirait suffisamment de respect, de maîtrise et de confiance en soi. Elle suait le self-control total. Plus important encore, son expression figée indiquait clairement que nul n'avait intérêt à lui désobéir. Pas s'il tenait à la vie en tout cas. La main sur son arme, prête à la dégainer à la moindre occasion, elle paraissait impitoyable, et pas du tout hésitante à l'abattre de sang-froid s'il bougeait. Une vraie tueuse, armée, entraînée. Sans peur et sans remords.

Elle lui parla quelques instants dans une langue inconnue puis repris sa route sans plus se soucier de lui. Derrière elle, les deux adolescents la suivirent en silence dans les dédales de ce qui ressemble à un entrepôt, arrivés devant une porte, ils virent deux gardes se mettre aux gardes à vous en fixant l'inconnue puis partir dans un couloir adjacent. Elle ouvrit la porte dans un grincement sinistre puis s'engouffra dans la salle.

Dedans une jeune femme qu'ils connaissaient tous était attachée aux murs avec plusieurs blessures à l'air grave.

**Que s'est-il passé? **Demande Jackson tentant de combattre la bile dans sa gorge.

**Elle a refusé de parler. **Dit la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

**Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire une chose pareil, dit lui toi!**

**Silence Jackson. **Siffle la conductrice. **Que doit-on faire Sarah?**

**Vous rien, je dois juste mettre ton ex en protection pour le moment.**

**Très bien, et pour ... ça? **Un sourire en coin étira les lèvres de "Sarah".

**Laissons le maître de la torture travailler, il ne devrait plus tarder.**

**Mais de quoi vous parlez toutes les deux? Qu'est-ce qu'on fout la?**

**Silence! Tu sauras tout en temps et en heure, pour le moment sortons l'attendre dehors.**

Dix minutes après les trois adolescents attendaient devant la pièce ou étaient le prisonnier, Jackson voulait poser beaucoup de question mais au vu du visage fermé de la dites Sarah et celle calme de la deuxième personne il préféra se taire. Aussi lorsqu'il aperçut Peter et Stiles arriver il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement.

**Tu es en retard. **Dit Sarah sans animosité.

**Désolé, **s'excuse l'hyperactif. **Ç****a ne se reproduira plus.**

**Je l'espère. Bref, elle t'attend, amuses toi bien, tes joujoux sont dans l'armoire à ta gauche.**

**Merci, **il entra dans la pièce sans un regard pour ses camarades.

**Qui est à l'intérieur? **Demande Peter

**C'est Mme Morrell **dit Jackson.

**Que fait Lydia ici?**

**C'est notre taupe.**

**D'accord et nous on est là pourquoi?**

**Maintenant que vous êtes au courant vous allez nous aider et bien entendu vous serez protégés.**

**Nous sommes des loups-garous.**

**Nous sommes des protecteurs.**

Alors que Peter allait rétorquer, un cri de pure souffrance fut poussé à l'intérieur de la pièce. Les loups sursautèrent tandis que les deux adolescentes commencèrent à partir.

**Vous allez où? **Demande Jackson en les rejoignant.

**Vous montrez vos protecteurs. **Sourit Lydia.

Et ils surent lorsqu'ils virent le regard amusé qu'échangèrent les deux filles que ce qui allait se passer ne leur plairait pas tant que ça.

Dans quelle merde venait-il de se fourrer?

* * *

Alors vous saviez que c'était Lydia? L'histoire de la taupe est floue et c'est fait exprès ne vous en faites pas ^^

a demain

P.S si vous avez une situation ou vous voulez les retrouvé dites le moi je verrais si c'est possible :)


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour, alors apparemment le chapitre d'hier était assez ... spéc' et j'en suis désolé, donc... vous verrez qu'à la fin du chapitre je vous ai préparé une petite surprise que vous aurez demain ^^

bref ce chapitre permet de comprendre un peu plus Stiles et ne vous inquiétez pas on reverra bientôt Derek, encore merci a Markhan pour la description du personnage de Josh.

Merci a meumeu3312 qui m'as reviewer et dit que mon dernier chapitre était pas très compréhensible

Voila encore désolé que le chapitre précédent ne vous ai pas plus et en espérant réussir à me racheter :)

bonne lecture

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans ce qui semblait être une salle de repos ou deux homes -dont celui de tout à l'heure- se parlaient dans une langue étrangère.

**Je commence à en avoir marre de rien comprendre quand vous parlez. **Bougonne Jackson en croisant les bras

**C'est du japonnais. **Dit Sarah froidement avant de s'avancer vers les deux autres et de leur parler en japonnais semble-t-il.

**Ne lui en voulait pas, elle se doit d'être comme ça sinon elle perd toute crédibilité. Il n'y a qu'avec moi ou Stiles qu'elle exprime un minimum ses sentiments et c'est juste parce qu'on se connaît depuis très longtemps. **Dit Lydia en gardant son regard sur elle.

**Pourquoi ont-ils enfermé Morrell ? **Demande Peter se rappelant du crie que la jeune femme a poussé quelques minutes plus tôt.

**En gros ils ont appris quelle avait tentée de rallier Deaton à sa cause et ce dernier les as prévenus qu'elle en savait plus qu'elle le faisait croire et vue qu'elle a refusé avec la manière douce ils utilisent la manière forte. Peter ferme ta bouche on dirait que tu vas baver !**

**Je ne bave pas ! **S'offusque ce dernier son regard toujours attiré vers l'homme plutôt bien bâti plus loin.

**Hey c'est pas celui qui a parlé avec Sarah quand on es arrivé ? **Demande Jackson.

**Si c'est Rick et le plus jeune à côté c'est Josh c'est sa première fois sur le terrain. **Dit Lydia en les montrant du doigt.

Peter observait tour à tour le protecteur, Rick, et le nouveau venu, Josh. Enfin, dévisageait serait plus juste. Il scrutait chaque parcelle de peau, chaque détail. Cette jeune recrue dans la fleur de l'âge était détendue, les mains dans les poches, le regard décontracté, souriant à pleines dents. Il émanait de lui un calme et un bien-être que les autres ne connaissaient plus. On voyait qu'il venait tout juste d'arriver. Il rappelait à chacun leur début. Bientôt, il deviendrait plus alerte, attentif au moindre bruit suspect, sur ses gardes constamment, guettant à chaque son une nouvelle menace. Même s'il était encore jeune et nouveau dans la corporation, ses muscles très développés, mis en valeur par sa chemise ouverte en V sur son torse visiblement aussi bronzé que l'autre homme, témoignaient des longues heures de musculation derrière lui. Ses yeux noisette et ses cheveux mi-longs, châtains, lui donnaient presque un air enfantin, jovial, malicieux. Comme le Stiles qu'ils pensaient connaître. Puis sa fit tilte dans l'esprit de Peter.

**Il a pris la façon d'agir de ce Josh. **Murmure-t-il sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

**De quoi tu parles ? **Demande Jackson en le regardant la tête inclinée.

**Regardes comment il se tient, son sourire malicieux tout chez ce gars me ramène à Stiles. **Dit-il en pointant du doigt le protecteur qui désormais les regardaient aussi.

**C'est vrai. **Dit Sarah en arrivant près d'eux avec ses camarades. **Vu que Josh est encore inexpérimenté, il se rapproché le plus de l'ado normal donc Stiles a imité sa gestuelle, sa façon d'être en général.**

**Donc tout ce que l'on sait de lui est faux ? **Demande Jackson d'une voix blanche.

**Non. **Répond-elle** il est vraiment le fils de Claudia et John Stilinski, son père n'est vraiment pas au courant de toute la partie surnaturelle et il a vraiment 17 ans*.**

**Mais il n'est pas hyperactif, il n'est pas le meilleur ami de Scott, il n'est pas un humain normal, il n'est pas... **s'emporte-t-il de la douleur dans ses yeux.

**Ce n'est que des détail, il t'as sauvé lorsque tout le monde voulait ta peau quand tu étais un kanima, il t'as défoncé en bagnole parce qu'il savait que sans ça non seulement Christopher Argent t'aurais tué mais en plus tu t'en aurais voulu de faire plus de mal que tu n'avais déjà fait. Alors oui il vous a menti sur beaucoup de chose mais pas sur son courage ou encore sa loyauté. **Déclare avec force Rick, une lueur de respect lorsqu'il parle de Stiles.

**Revenir dessus ne servira à rien, **dit Lydia, **maintenant vous allez voir le réel Stiles et je vous assures que vous auriez préféré ne pas être au courant de tout ceci.**

**Stiles … Est-il si important dans l'organisation ? **Demande Peter sans lâcher du regard Rick.

**Il est le meilleur élément de l'organisation, en plus d'être jeune est bien entraîné il à un sens du devoir très développé, une stratégie hors du commun et il est un très bon acteur comme vous avez pu le constater. **Dit Sarah, son regard passant de Peter à Rick. **Peter voici ton protecteur, comme tu le sais déjà il s'appel Rick, et Jackson voici le tien Josh. Ils vous surveillerons de loin sauf si vous l'appelez, n'oubliez pas que personne ne doit être au courant de notre existence. Maintenant partez je reviendrai donner les papiers d'inscription à Josh dans la soirée pour le moment restez ensemble et faites … Connaissance ?! Ça fait bizarre de dire ça alors que d'habitude on doit rester discret **murmure-t-elle en partant.

… **Elle a dit « papiers d'inscription » ça veut dire quoi ça ? **Finit par demander Jackson après plusieurs secondes de flottement

**Je vais aller à votre lycée pour faciliter la protection. **Déclare Josh.

Après avoir expliqué que désormais le temps jouait contre eux et qu'ils devaient, de ce fait, allé plus vite que prévu et donc se tenir prêt n'importe quand tout le monde sorti de l'entrepôt pour retrouver Stiles adossé à une voiture qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. C'était une Mondéo V6 noire flambant neuve.

**As-t-elle parlée ? **Demande Rick ?

**Bien sur, mon rapport et sur le bureau du boss, Josh tu vivras chez moi le temps de l'opération, tu seras mon cousin . **Dit Stiles d'une voix qui ne laissait pas place à la contradiction.

**Et comment tu comptes faire avaler ça au shérif ? **Demande Jackson

**Simple, sa mémoire as été altéré pour qu'il croit que son neveu vient vivre chez lui, comme ma mère l'as fait pour Derek.**

**Comment ça ?**

**Ce que vous as dit Derek sur ce qu'a fait William Hale n'est que la partie immergée de l'iceberg, c'est pour cela qu'une partie de sa mémoire as été scellée.**

**Et vu qu'il commence à se souvenir, ça veut dire qu'_ils _ne sont pas loin et que nous devons allé plus vite dans notre plan que prévu. **Termine Lydia.

**Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir effacé la mémoire dans ce cas ? **Demande Peter sans comprendre .

**Ils le voulaient mais pas moi, je pensais que cela pourrait nous être utile de vous avoir de notre côté et puis je n'aime pas utiliser cette technique. **Déclare Stiles **Maintenant allons-y, Josh et Jackson vous venez avec moi, Peter et Rick vous allez au manoir dans ta voiture **dit-il à l'adresse du protecteur. **Et Lydia, tu dois aller faire ton rapport sur ce que t'as dit Alison, je sais elle a rien dit sur ses plans mais fait le quand même. **

Soupirant, elle repartit vers le vieil entrepôt tandis que les trois adolescent partirent en direction de la maison Stilinski après avoir dit au revoir a Peter et son protecteur.

Ce dernier partit en direction d'un sorte de garage raccroché à l'entrepôt suivit par le loup. L'intérieur était idem à celui de l'entrepôt, c'est à dire les murs gris sans décoration et le sol nu en béton. La seule chose qui change c'est qu'a la place de multitudes de portes il y avait une multitude de voiture en passant par la Chevrolet Impala Sedan de 1967, le Land Rover Defender ou encore par le San Diego SUV Rentals.

Peter pousse un sifflement impressionné par les cinquantaine de voiture stockées dans cet endroit, Rick s'arrêta quelques instants pour le regarder de la tête au pied avec un regard scrutateur puis repris sa route comme si rien n'était. Le loup, lui, semblait en proie à un conflit intérieur, le regard de l'homme a suffit à le rendre assez dur. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à lui tirer cette réaction avec juste un coup d'oeil. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas l'autre homme sourire en coin et se lécher les lèvres en voyant la bosse qui déformait son pantalon.

La route risquait d'être intéressante.

* * *

Voila donc comme vous vous doutez dans le prochain chapitre il y aura soit un lime ou un lemon (histoire de me faire pardonner un peu) ^^"

ne pas me taper sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite :)

a demain ;)

P.S oui dans ma fic j'ai vieilli Stiles mais pour ma défense je ne savais plus exactement son âge à la fin de la saison 2


	8. Chapter 8

Salut désolé de publier aussi tard sans vouloir entrer dans les détails ma soeur de 5 ans a du aller a l'hôpital donc j'ai pas pu poster ce matin ^^

merci à toute les reviews, follows et favoris ça me fait très plaisir :)

donc comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent voici un lemon pour me faire pardonner de l'horrible chapitre 6 (oui il était nul ^^")

bref bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Ils continuèrent d'avancer dans un silence quasi religieux, Peter essayant de se calmer et Rick … imaginant le visage de son « protégé » déformé par le plaisir. Au bout d'un certain temps ils arrivèrent devant une magnifique mini cooper bleue nuit, Rick s'engouffra côté conducteur tandis que Peter faisait de même du côté passager.

Le début de la route fut silencieuse, aucun des deux hommes ne se décida à parler. Alors que Peter regardait l'extérieur par la vitre, une main appuya sur son entrejambe, surpris, il jeta un coup d'oeil au conducteur qui lui adressa un sourire carnassier alors qu'il commençait a le malaxer doucement. Tentant d'échapper à cette caresse pour le moins inattendue, Peter se tassa au fond de son siège, ce qui ne parut pas plaire au protecteur puisqu'il arrêta la voiture sur le bas côté, agrippa violemment la nuque du loup et l'embrassa avec fièvre.

D'abord surpris par ce geste, Peter répondit au baiser en ouvrant la bouche, invitant ainsi Rick à approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues s'emmêlaient, se déliaient pour ensuite mieux se retrouver. À bout de souffle, le loup du rompre le baiser, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé peu de temps avant pour tomber sur deux orbes bleues glaces. Mais très vite elles disparurent de sa vue et Peter entendit une porte s'ouvrir, il eut à peine le temps de se relever que déjà il était tiré hors de la voiture et traîner dans la forêt.

Il fut poussé contre un arbre assez loin de la route puis ses lèvres furent de nouveau recouvertes par celle du protecteur dans un ballet sensuel, Peter glissa sa main dans la poche arrière du pantalon de son, bientôt, amant et le colla encore plus à lui.

Grâce à ce mouvement leur virilité, bien réveillée dans leur pantalon, entrèrent en contact entraînant un soupire du loup, une fois le baiser brisé Rick le regarda de ses yeux enfiévrés puis murmura d'une voix plus rauque dû au plaisir :

**Je t'ai vu dans le hangars mais dévorer du regard, tu n'étais pas discret pour un sous.**

**Qui t'as dit que je voulais l'être ? **Sourit Peter en se frottant lascivement à son protecteur

**Hum ! Ton cul va se rappeler lorsque je te baiserai. Tu crieras tellement fort lorsque ma queue seras en toi que ton neveu t'entendra de chez lui. **Susurre-t-il à son oreille en malaxant ses fesses

Peter gémit fortement en ondulant son bassin contre celui de son vis-à-vis puis repris ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé pendant qu'une de ses mains descendait jusqu'à la ceinture de l'autre homme, alors qu'il commençait à l'enlever Rick lui donna un coup de rein violent qui mimait parfaitement l'acte puis attrapa la main baladeuse pour la mettre sur son épaule. Puis il fit glisser sa main, qui maintenait celle de Peter, sur le torse de son protégé jusqu'au jean de celui-ci.

Toujours en frottant leurs intimité, Rick défit vivement le pantalon de Peter, et le laissa ainsi que son boxer glisser au sol. Tandis que sa main venait à la rencontre de sa virilité sa bouche, elle, descendait jusqu'à un de ses téton. Il l'entoura de sa langue puis le suça et le lécha, heureux d'entendre les gémissements et la respiration saccadées de son amant, pendant que sa main entama un lent mouvement de va et viens.

Peter tentait de retenir ses gémissement lorsqu'une main experte commença à se mouvoir sur sa virilité mais ne pu s'empêcher de gémir lorsqu'un doigt entra dans son intimité. Sachant ce qui l'entendait, il remonta une de ses jambes sur la hanche du protecteur qui s'occupait toujours de ses bouts de chairs puis, rejetant la tête en arrière, commença à bouger ses hanches en même temps que le doigt en lui.

Fier de l'effet qu'il a sur le loup, Rick arrêta sa torture buccale et remonta jusqu'au visage de sa victime avec un sourire en coin, celle-ci se sentant observée releva la tête et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le baiser se fit plus profond, plus brutal et plus passionné que tous ceux qu'ils ont échangé, si bien que Peter n'eut pas senti le deuxième et troisième doigt qui ont étés introduit en lui.

Il sentit Rick lui attraper l'autre jambe qui le maintenait au sol et l'enrouler autour de sa hanches pendant qu'il retire ses doigt de son antre élargit et prêt à l'accueillir.

**T'es tellement sexy avec ton visage défiguré par le plaisir. **Murmure l'homme aux yeux de glace tandis qu'il léchait l'oreille de Peter qui gémissait.

**Prend moi Rick. **Halète-t-il la tête en arrière.

**Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois **sourit-il d'un air victorieux

Puis sans attendre plus longtemps il s'enfonça en lui d'un coup jusque la garde, sous la douleur engendrée par l'action Peter ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur et cacha son visage de son cou.

Après quelques instants ou aucun des deux ne bouge, Rick donna un coup de hanche et fut récompensé par un halètement de l'homme dans ses bras alors il recommença son mouvement encore et encore coupant régulièrement le souffle de son compagnon tandis qu'il gémissait et bougeait en accord avec lui.

Les coups se firent plus violent, Peter sentait l'écorce de l'arbre déchirait sa peau mais n'en avait que faire alors qu'il se faisait défoncé par le mec le plus canon qu'il n'ait vu depuis Christopher, revenant à ce qu'il se passait il tendit le cou vers son dominant, réclamant un baiser qui lui fut accordé.

Pendant que leur langues dansaient ensembles, Peter pris une des mains de son amant -qui reposait sur ses fesses- et la remonta pour entrelacer leurs doigts, il redescendit ses jambes, faisant ainsi arrêter Rick qui du se retirer lorsque le loup tenta de s'éloigner.

Avant d'avoir pu exprimer son mécontentement, le protecteur se sentit tomber en arrière, il n'eut le temps que de se mettre ainsi que déjà Peter se mettait à califourchon sur lui.

**L'écorce de l'arbre commençait à me démanger. **Dit-il en léchant le nez de son protecteur qui fut choqué par ce geste, avant de sourire pleinement.

**Mais maintenant que je suis en dessous je ne peux pas bouger comme je le désire. **Répond-il en léchant son cou.

**Qui te dit que je ne peux pas le faire ? **Murmure-t-il avant de s'empaler directement sur le sexe gorgé de sang de son partenaire

Il commença à bouger lentement tirant des râles de frustrations de Rick puis, lorsque le plaisir se fit plus dur il accéléra la cadence. Gémissant sous l'effet que la queue lui faisait ressentir Peter accéléra encore son déhanchement pour aller plus profondément encore, alors qu'il allait venir son amant le fit basculer pour se retrouver en dessous de lui. Il agrippa ses hanches et donna de violent coup de bassins faisant hurler de plaisir Peter dès que sa prostate était touchée.

Alors qu'il pensait mourir de plaisir il sentit son loup faire surface, sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher il se transforma dans sa forme bétâ. Il planta ses griffes des la terre, ferma ses yeux et tenta de cacher ses crocs, malheureusement se fut un échec car lorsqu'il sentit Rick labourer sa prostate comme on laboure un champ de blé, il ne pu retenir un cri inhumain en se déversant entre leur deux corps et en sentant son protecteur jouir quasiment en même temps ne pus retenir plus longtemps ses instincts qui le fit découvrir son cou et ses griffes agrippant les épaules de son amant.

Tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps pour ne pas blesser Rick, il ne vit pas ce dernier se pencher vers son cou et le mordre au niveau de la jugulaire, ce simple fait servit à rendre Peter de nouveau dur et gémissant. Honteux de sa réaction purement de soumission, il détourna le regard lorsque Rick releva son visage mais il avait oublié une chose il était encore en lui et n'était pas encore calmé alors d'un coup de hanche il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne pourra échapper à lui puis il lécha son oreille, satisfait d'entendre un autre gémissement.

**Il semblerait que ton loup aime le traitement que je lui accorde, que dirais-tu de le satisfaire pleinement ? **Demande-t-il en bougeant déjà des hanches

**Ha ! J-je Oh putain ! **Gémit-il tandis que son protecteur tapait une fois de plus sa prostate à grand coup de bassins.

**Tu sens ça ? **Dit-il en donnant un coup encore plus violent **oui tu le sens pas vrai, tu sens que je te prend comme une chienne dans cette forêt en t'aimes ça ! Cries pour moi Peter, fais entendre à tout le monde ta magnifique voix pendant que je fourre ma queue dans ton cul si étroit.**

**Rick, pl- plus fort !**

Alors qu'il continuait ses va et viens, le protecteur lécha la marque de dent qu'il avait faites quelques minutes plus tôt puis enroula une fois encore les jambes de Peter autour de ses hanches puis se releva toujours en lui. Il entra alors plus profondément dans le loup qui ne put retenir un cri d'extase, ils s'embrassèrent avalant ainsi les râles de plaisir et gémissements de l'autre puis dans un dernier coup de reins ils rendirent tous deux les armes et se répandirent dans un même cri de jouissance.

Rick se laissa tomber au sol toujours avec son précieux fardeau dans les bras, puis au bout de quelques secondes ou chacun tentait de reprendre sa respiration il se retira de l'antre chaud ou il a pris plaisir à s'introduire.

Peter, lui, resté amorphe dans les bras de son amant tentant de mettre e l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il se demandait pourquoi son loup -à la place de le mordre- lui avait découvert son cou, preuve de soumission.

Avant qu'il n'est pu trouver de réponse Rick le souleva puis alla chercher les vêtements qui étaient resté au pied de l'arbre, il tendit les siens à Peter puis sa rhabilla sans échanger une seule paroles. Il attendit que Peter ait fini de s'habiller avant de partir en direction de sa voiture, le loup sur ses talons.

Le reste du trajet se fit sans un bruit, comprenant que pour Rick ce n'était qu'une partie de jambe en l'air, Peter décida donc de ne pas ouvrir la bouche et regarda de nouveau le paysage.

Puis sa fit tilte dans son esprit, comment pouvait-il être aussi idiot ?

Il venait juste de trouver son Compagnon voilà pourquoi son loup ne l'as pas attaqué mais s'est soumis docilement à lui . Il jeta un regard en coin à celui qui désormais était lié à lui … Mais au vue de l'expression plus que neutre de son visage il ne pu empêché un soupire de franchir ses lèvres.

Il était dans la merde, il le sentait.

* * *

Et voila comme vous l'aurez compris il n'y aurait pas de christer, ne pleure pas njut-gadji il est sexy Rick non?

comme vous avez du le remarquer leur "relation" ne seras pas facile car hey! n'oublions pas que Rick est un protecteur avant tout :)

à demain ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour, voici la suite ou il y a petit moment de tendresse chez les Hales ^^ (non il n'y as pas de lemon bande de pervers(es))

Ma cher veuve noir sache que je suis en train de me pencher sur ton Drackson et que du coup si j'ai le temps tu l'auras dans la semaine ^^

merci à toutes les reviews, mises en favoris et follows, je suis heureuse que ma fic plaise à autant de personne :)

voila bonne lecture ;)

* * *

A peine eut-il mit un pied dans le manoir que Peter sentit deux bras l'entourer, il sut tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de Derek alors il lui rendit son étreinte. Une fois qu'il se sont séparés il vit son neveu écarquiller les yeux en fixant un point sur son cou avant de sourire de toute ses dents, se rappelant la morsure de son protecteur Peter mit sa main dessus et donna un coup de poing de son neveu.

**Alors tu l'as trouvé !**

**Ce n'est pas aussi facile. **Souffle Peter en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. **Il n'est pas ce genre de gars.**

**Et alors ? C'est pas toi qui m'as dit ya pas longtemps que tu préférais que ton Compagnon ne tombe pas direct dans les bras sinon c'était pas drôle ?**

Peter sourit au souvenir de cette nuit, c'était l'une des rares ou il s'est retrouvé seul avec Derek depuis ce fameux jour et ils avaient parlés de comment ils voyaient leur Compagnon- si Compagnon il y avait. Derek disais que même s'il était sur de ne pas en avoir, il accepterait celui ou celle que son loup aurait choisi à partir du moment qu'il n'aurait pas non plus à lui faire la cour cent sept ans car ça le saoulerait assez vite, Peter de son côté avait dit que si c'était pour voir son Compagnon lui tomber dans ses bras il n'y avait rien d'amusant la-dedans mais que se serait plus drôle si ce dernier ne le laisserait pas s'approcher de trop près.

Il coula un regard vers le dernier membre de sa famille et passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna dans le salon pour s'asseoir sur un nouveau canapé en cuir noir trois places, acheté récemment par personne d'autre que Jackson Witthemore. Il se regardèrent quelques secondes avant que Peter ne se décide à parler, il venta la beauté de Rick en commençant par son regard bleu glace qui l'avait fait fondre comme neige au soleil puis de ses formes massives et magnifiquement sculptées qui l'avait fait saliver au point de se faire rappeler à l'ordre. Il finit son récit en parlant du moment de sexe torride qui avait eu lieu à quelques kilomètres de là puis du moment de calme dans la voiture ou il s'est rendu compte de son imprégnation et que Rick ne cherchait qu'à le baiser au sens propre du terme et rien de plus.

Derek avait écouté son oncle avec le plus grand des silences, heureux de revoir ses yeux pétiller lorsqu'il parlait de ce fameux inconnu mais en comprenant ce que cela impliquait il se rembrunit aussitôt.

Ayant remarqué le brusque changement de comportement de son neveu, Peter sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux

**Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? **Demande-t-il en l'amenant à lui pour un câlin

**D'après ce que tu m'as dit construire une relation ne l'intéresse pas, imagine sur du long terme ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir devenir fou à cause d'un truc pareil. **Murmure Derek en se blottissant contre lui

Peter le savait, sa crise de colère avait blessé son neveu mais maintenant que ce dernier lui montrait un visage différent de celui d'un gars insensible, il ne pouvait que voir la souffrance et l'incertitude qui mangeait ses belles prunelles alors il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête, il enlaça fortement son neveu en lui embrassant tendrement son front.

**Je te promet de ne pas redevenir comme avant Derek et comme tu l'as si bien dit il faut juste que je lui court après.**

Le plus jeune acquiesça en se laissant fondre dans les bras protecteurs de son oncle, depuis qu'il n'avait plus à se cacher de lui ou de Jackson il acceptait bien mieux les marques d'affections, parfois même il lui arrivait de prendre l'un des deux dans ses bras ou de rire à leur blagues grotesques. Chose qu'il ne ferait jamais devant ceux qui ne savent pas.

Il laissèrent le silence reprendre ses droits pendant quelques minutes, profitant de la chaleur de l'autre puis Peter demanda à voix basse

**As-tu eu d'autres mal de tête pendant mon absence ?**

**Non, ça a été calme, j'ai fait un peu de sport à la cave. Mon loup à l'air plus vivant que deux semaines avant.**

**C'est bien ! **Dit-il en cachant son stress sous un faux sourire.

**Vas tu le revoir ?**

**Qui ? Rick ? Je pense, j'espère du moins.**

**Comment tu l'as rencontré déjà ? **

**Dans un garage automobile, je cherchais une voiture assez simple.**

**Et t'as trouvé ? **

**Une mini cooper bleue nuit, il m'as fait faire un tour dedans. **Sourit-il au souvenir du baiser.

**Ouais vous avez surtout baiser dedans. **Rit Derek ce qui lui vaut un coup sur l'épaule

Ils mangèrent des sandwich devant un film sur l'ordinateur du plus vieux puis ils allèrent se préparer à la réunion de meute qui avait lieu dans une demie heure.

Une fois toute la meute présente c'est à dire Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia, Scott, Alison et Stiles. Les deux Hales expliquèrent les différents exercices, les humains devaient allés avec Peter pour apprendre le combat à main nues -bien qu'Alison n'en est pas besoin- pendant que les loups allaient avec Derek pour améliorer leur sens lupin.

L'entraînement se déroulait de façon normal -entendait par la Derek qui grogne dès que quelque chose ne vas pas, les membres de la meute exténués et Peter qui jubile de les voir ainsi- bref rien d'anormal, cependant vers la fin alors que tout le monde partait Derek sentit une douleur sourde pulser dans sa tête, il tenta de ne rien laisser paraître jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que Peter et Jackson

Là, il tomba à genoux, sa tête dans ses mains. À peine eut-il touché le sol qu'il sentit deux pairs de bras l'enlaçaient puis quelques secondes après il sentit l'étreinte rassurante cesser pour sentir une piqûre à sa jugulaire. Le noir.

À peine son neveu eut gémit de douleur que Peter l'attrapa en même temps que Jackson, quelques secondes après la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Stiles, Josh et Rick. Les deux derniers, armes aux poings et le premier une seringue à la main. Les deux loups relâchèrent un peu l'étreinte qu'ils avaient sur l'alpha pour laisser de la place à l'hyperactif -plus si hyperactif que ça- pour qu'il puisse planter l'aiguille au même endroit que la dernière fois.

Une fois Derek calmé, Peter l'emmena dans sa chambre et l'allongea dans son lit, puis il descendit retrouver ses invités que Jackson avait invité à s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il s'assit sur une chaise en face des trois protecteurs et à côté du loup.

**Quelles sont** **les fréquences de ses douleurs **? Demande Stiles

**Environ une par jour mais elles deviennent de plus en plus fortes. **Soupire Peter en se passant une main sur son visage, voyant les protecteurs se regarder il demanda ce qu'il y avait et c'est Rick qui lui répondit d'une voix neutre.

**On vas devoir commencer la deuxième partie du plan plus vite que prévu. **

**Et c'est quoi la deuxième partie ? **Demande Jackson, un sourire sadique s'étendit sur les lèvre de Stiles et Rick tandis que le regard de Josh se fit plus sur.

**Une traque.**

**Une … traque ? **

**Oui, le nombre de mort à Beacon Hills va grimper en flèche. **Dit Stiles d'une voix autoritaire en regardant fixement Josh.

**On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser ! **Soupire de satisfaction le plus vieux des protecteurs en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

* * *

Je trouve qu'un Stiles avec un air sadique ça lui vas bien ^^

comme vous l'avez devinés maintenant dans le prochain chapitre il y aura le début de la traque :)

voila bonne journée et à demain :D


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous ^^ comment allez-vous? Pas trop impatient de voir le début de la traque?

Donc dans ce chapitre vous verrez le vrai Stiles, celui froid et autoritaire ^^

merci a Markhan pour ses descriptions de Ryan et d'Alison ;)

merci pour vos reviews, mises en follows et favoris :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace, remis correctement ses armes à leur place, c'est-à-dire un fouet accroché à sa hanche, des griffes rétractables enduit de poison mortel, un Beretta 92 et un Pistolet Sig Sauer mosquito à sa ceinture ainsi qu'un fusil SIG SG551 LB dans son dos. Il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrirent ils étaient durs et froid. Il sortit de la chambre pour se retrouver devant Josh et un autre jeune homme du même âge.

Le jeune homme en question était svelte, bien que très bâti. Ses muscles saillants étaient moulés par un polo noir où était accrochée une arbalète. A sa ceinture pendaient de multiples étoiles de jet de toutes sortes, des revolvers et des dagues notamment. Ainsi que des fioles et des bourses en cuir. De l'aconit peut-être. Ou du sorbier. Il était assez grand et imposant, une allure de militaire. Habillé d'un pantalon de treillis de la même couleur. Brun, les cheveux courts en brosse et les yeux noisette, il avait quelques cicatrices sur ses bras aux manches relevées et au visage. Il était visiblement loin d'être novice en ce domaine.

Avec un signe de tête ils se mirent en route, ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes à l'allure blindée puis allèrent dans le garage de l'entrepôt. La-bas ils rejoignirent les autres protecteurs -dont Rick et Sarah- pour décider de qui prend quelle partie de la forêt.

**Je prend le Sud. Josh, Rick et Ryan **(le jeune homme de tout à l'heure) **vous venez avec moi. Sarah tu prend le Nord avec Anna, Manu et Gaëtan. Richard tu prend l'Est avec Marie, Sandy et Marc tandis que Malia tu prend l'Ouest avec Aiden, Etan et Kira. Je veux au moins un prisonnier trois maximum par groupe le reste c'est à tuer à vue. Compris ?**

**Monsieur, oui monsieur ! **Répondit tout le monde en même temps.

**Bien dispersions, tout le monde se retrouve ici à deux milles quatre cents heures !**

Tout le monde prirent une voiture et sortirent, Stiles se retourna vers son équipe puis les regarda un par un avant de lancer les clés à Rick. Ils montèrent dans une Jeep Wrangler, Stiles sur le siège avant passager, Nick au volant et Josh ainsi que Ryan à l'arrière.

Le chemin fut silencieux, tous regardaient les alentours cherchant le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement entre les arbres. Au bout d'une heure de route Stiles fit signe au conducteur d'arrêter le véhicule, une fois cela fait il sortit, Beretta à la main, le bruit dans les fougères ressemblait à un gémissement de douleur. Doucement il s'approcha, écarta les feuilles et pointa de son arme la forme à terre.

**Qui est tu ? **Siffle le protecteur

**Je m'appel Joachim Stanley monsieur **bégaie le jeune homme d'à peine 16 ans

**Que fais tu ici ?** Demande-t-il en le regardant de plus près. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs, des yeux verts, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et il avait de la bout partout sur lui.

**Je … je ne sais pas … Enfin, je veux dire … Je voulais rentrer chez moi et il y a eu cet homme devant moi et il m'as assommé et quand je me suis réveiller j'étais la.**

**Es-tu blessé ? ** Demande-t-il nullement désolé pour lui.

**Je … j'ai juste mal au niveau des côtes et à la tête **

**S**tiles hocha la tête puis siffla, quelques secondes plus tard Ryan se présenta devant lui, il pris le jeune Stanley par le bras et l'emmena à la voiture en silence. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, le jeune Stilinski entendit un son familier, il se retourna et attrapa la flèche à quelques millimètres de son visage.

Il releva son regard de la flèche pour voir une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour la voir chaque jour au lycée et au bras de son « meilleur ami » . Oui, en face de lui se tenait Alison Argent.

Cette fille de Chasseurs avec son expression constamment méprisante pour les loups et ceux qui les aidaient. Entraînée depuis toujours pour le combat. Au corps à corps. A mort. Sa posture militaire témoignait de sa rigide éducation. Ses vêtements de treillis militaire la camouflant, elle ressemblait à un soldat. Elle affichait une expression neutre, quoiqu'un petit léger sourire en coin soulignait le plaisir qu'elle prenait à insinuer la peur en ses victimes juste avant la mort. Et ses yeux faisaient ressentir une certaine animosité. Stoïque, prête à dégainer une arme à la moindre occasion et solidement campée sur ses jambes de sorte d'être souple dans ses mouvements sans pour autant se sentir mal ainsi. Ses armes pendaient à sa ceinture, outre son arbalète dans sa main qui devait reposait dans son dos. Des dagues, des étoiles de jet et même un revolver. Dans ses bottes dépassaient de chaque part un couteau.

Ils se fixèrent en chien de faïence de longues minutes avant qu'un sourire que l'on peut qualifier de sadique s'étendit sur le visage de la jeune fille. Moins de dix secondes après, une explosion se fit entendre la ou la Jeep était stationnée.

Stiles n'eut aucun mouvement à l'entente de ce son, il mit en joue Alison de son pistolet puis tira trois balles. Malheureusement, une seule la toucha a son flanc droit, les autres ayant étés esquivées grimaçant de douleur elle sortit son revolver et tira à son tour.

Les coups de feu pleuvaient, des ennemis s'étaient rajoutés du côté de l'adolescente tandis que, caché derrières des arbres Stiles, Rick et Josh tentaient de les atteindre. En ayant assez, Rick sortit une grenade dispersante et paralysante CS et la lança sur eux. À peine cinq minutes après on entendit des corps tomber.

Les trois protecteurs avancèrent, aux aguets, vers eux. Une fois certain que la grenade et fait son effet Stiles donna comme ordre de ne laisser qu'Alison en vie et de tuer tout le reste. Une fois cela fait il appela le service de nettoyage en leur demandant -ordonnant plutôt- de ramener une autre voiture car la leur avait explosé avec le jeune Stanley et Ryan à l'intérieur.

En attendant, Stiles pris Rick à part.

**Y a-t-il quelque chose entre toi et Peter Hale ? **Demande-t-il autoritairement.

**On a juste baisé ensemble une fois. **Répond-il sérieusement faisant soupirer son vis-à-vis

**On t'as déjà dit d'arrêté de t'envoyer en l'air avec tout ceux que tu dois protéger sinon à quoi ça sert qu'on te dit d'être discret ?**

**Y'avait personne d'autre que lui et moi, je t'assures que depuis il ne m'as pas revu **

**Bien tu me feras un rapport complet sur ces derniers jours et tu dois me dire chaque sortie et personne qu'il voit.**

**Bien monsieur vous l'aurez demain dans votre chambre au domicile Stilinski monsieur !**

Stiles acquiesça puis reparti sur les lieux du carnage, des corps inertes et pleins de sang jonchés sur les feuilles désormais rouge carmin de la forêt. En voyant le regard légèrement écarquillée de Josh il s'approcha de lui et lui dit d'une voix neutre

**C'est normal de ne pas se sentir très bien lorsque c'est notre première fois sur le terrain, tu t'y habitueras mais pour le moment tu dois te reprendre et passer en mode professionnel. Ceci **dit-il en désignant les cadavres **c'est ta vie. Et comme Ryan il y a de grande chance que tu meurs sur le champ de bataille.**

**Oui monsieur** murmure le protecteur

Au même moment des voitures arrivèrent, Stiles leur montra quoi nettoyer puis parti au volant d'une Land Rover Defender ? Assit à ses côtés Rick puis à l'arrière Josh qui gardait un œil sur la forme inconsciente d'Alison ligotée près de lui.

* * *

A votre avis que vont-ils faire de la méchante Alison? Vous le saurez demain ^^

Bonne journée !


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour, désolé pour le retard mais le site a beugué :/

bref voici la suite ou vous aurez des réponses à certaines de vos questions :)

merci aux reviews, follows et favoris ^^ je vous adores de continuer à me suivre :D

bon bah bonne lecture ;)

P.S on m'as demandé pourquoi dans le chapitre 10 j'avais pris Etan sans "h", Aiden et Kira ... c'est tout simplement il me fallait des noms donc ils ne sont ni loups ni kitsune ^^

* * *

Stiles rentra chez lui exténué, cette mascarade commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. Voilà une semaine qu'il torturait Alison sans que celle-ci ne dise quoi que ce soit sur ses plans contre Derek et cela le frustré au plus au point, sans oublier la douleur présente depuis quelques jours du au lien. Le loup continuait de se laisser mourir et c'est Stiles qui en faisait les frais, du moins pour le moment.

Il devait absolument trouver un moyen de faire parler la jeune fille le plus vite possible ou il se doutait que l'alpha finirait par ressentir lui aussi cette douleur et puis il y avait le lycée ou il devait jouer l'imbécile, innocent de putain d'hyperactif complètement à côté de la plaque. Ironiquement, il devait réconforter Scott qui ne savait pas ou était sa belle -alors que c'est lui-même qui la tiens enfermée dans un cachot- et supporter Harris son professeur de physique qui s'amusait à le rabaisser alors qu'il pourrait facilement lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux.

Sans oublier son père qui le prenait pour un ado débile normal que l'on doit protéger contre le monde qui ne se soucis de rien d'autre que de la jolie blonde vénitienne portant le nom de Lydia Martin et de son meilleur pote Scott Mc Call. Tellement ironique qu'un fin sourire naît sur ses lèvres.

Oui John ne sait pas, _il_ ne sait pas que sa femme était la plus forte et la plus respectée des protectrice, _il_ ne sait pas que cette même femme toujours aimable et souriante a mis au monde un enfant destiné à n'être qu'un bouclier pour un loup-garou, _il_ ne sait pas qu'elle l'as entraîné pour être la machine de guerre qu'il est devenu et surtout _il_ ne sait pas que son fils n'as plus besoin d'une quelconque protection vu que c'est lui qui protégeait les autres.

Non, Stiles a perdu son innocence il y bien longtemps. Lorsque sa mère si fit empoisonnée lors d'un combat et qu'on lui annonça qu'il devait se lier à Derek Hale, homme qu'il n'avait vu que lorsque sa mère l'avait amenée au repère pour le soigner lors de son kidnapping par William Hale.

Bien sur il avait accepté l'union, il savait quelle douleur il devrait endurer pendant le rituel, douleur que le protégé ne sentirait pas. Ce dernier n'auras même pas conscience d'avoir un protecteur. Pourtant, rien ne l'avait préparé à une telle douleur. Lui qui se ventait de pouvoir recevoir deux/ trois balles dans le corps sans gémir de douleur ( chose qu'il avait prouvé lors d'un affrontement) ne put se retenir de hurler sa douleur lorsqu'il sentit le lien se créer.

Pour cela on l'avait allongé sur une vieille table en pierre ses chevilles, ses poignées et son cou attachés à des chaînes en fer. Puis on allongea Derek sur une table semblable à la sienne, la seule différence était que lui était inconscient, ensuite un homme assez jeune c'est avancé entre les deux tables et à regardait Stiles avec pitié et tristesse avant de tourner son regard, qui se fit tendre, vers le loup.

Il passa sa main sur le cœur de ce dernier tout en murmurant des paroles en latin, puis fit de même sur celui de Stiles comme s'il tissait une toile entre les deux êtres. La douleur était supportable, au début. Puis elle devint de plus en plus vive, elle se propagea de son cœur à tous son corps qui commença à brûler de l'intérieur.

Cela lui parut durer des heures, des jours tant la douleur était insupportable pour ce jeune homme d'à peine onze ans, il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir lorsqu'elle cessa d'un coup, permettant ainsi à Stiles de reprendre ses esprits et son souffle. Pourtant il savait que le lien devait se faire en deux parties, la première étant faite, il devait désormais faire la deuxième partie pour finaliser le lien qui, heureusement, était beaucoup moins douloureuse.

On le détacha et le força à se lever, une fois plus ou moins stabilisé il s'approcha de Derek, pris un couteau qui était sur une table à côté de son protégé puis s'entailla la main, il lui fit la même chose avant de mélanger son sang avec le siens. Il sentit alors le lien qui allait de Derek à lui, il sentit ses émotions et tout ce qu'il ressentait. La douleur de son enlèvement. Il lui mis une main sur le cœur puis draina en lui toute la douleur aussi bien physique que psychologique, puis il tomba dans l'inconscience laissant à ses camarades le soin de protéger son désormais lié le temps que son corps se régénère.

Le lendemain on lui présenta Lydia et sa mission, celle d'enquêter sur les Mc Call, surtout le père et le fils puis lorsque Derek fut revenu, il repris le rôle qui lui revenait de droit celui de protecteur, de bouclier et d'éponge, ainsi le jeune Hale pu continuer à vivre en ressentant le moins de blessures possible. Jusqu'à ce qu'il y a peu, jusqu'à ce qu'_il _revienne. Accompagné des Argent, même si Stiles était sur que Christopher Argent n'avait rien à voir dedans le reste de la fratrie, elle, trempée dedans jusqu'au cou.

Donc en plus de continuer sa surveillance du jeune Mc Call, il du aussi surveiller la jeune Argent. Lydia elle devait infiltrer le côté ennemi à l'aide de son « amitié » avec Alison et ainsi récolter des informations sur eux. Les plans venaient de changer visiblement.

Revenant au présent, Stiles alla au salon ou il retrouva son père assit dans le fauteuil à zapper, bière à la main. Remettant son masque d'hyperactif, il alla l'embrasser avant de préparer le dîner.

**Comment c'est passé l'école ?**

**Bien, enfin aussi bien qu'un cours avec Harris, le coach et une heure a enttendre Scott parler de sa bien aimé ! **Sourit Stiles

Son père le regarda un instant, semblant mesurer ses paroles avant de secouer doucement la tête et de rire face aux pitreries que son fils faisait en préparant le dîner. Une fois ce dernier pris, ils montèrent chacun dans leur chambre respective.

Discussion fade, une fois de plus. Fatigué, Stiles entreprit de se déshabiller lorsqu'il sentit un courant d'air à sa fenêtre. Soupirant discrètement, il se retourna pour se retrouver plaqué contre un mur, il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel et pris son air de petit garçon apeuré par le grand méchant loup.

**Tiens Derek, que me vaux ta visite, au beau milieu de la nuit, dans ma chambre ? T'aurais-je manqué ? **Oui bon il adoré se foutre de la gueule de son lié, autant pour lui.

**La ferme Stilinski, pourquoi n'était tu pas à la réunion ce soir ? **Demande-t-il en faisant rougeoyer ses yeux.

**Bah, euh je pensais que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne puisque Scott a pas eu à la fin du message « et ramènes ton idiot d'humain avec toi » **répliqua-t-il se forçant à mettre de la peur dans sa voix.

**Demain tu as intérêt à venir c'est clair ? **Demande-t-il en plaquant plus fort Stiles contre son mur avant de descendre son regard sur son corps.

**Si tu pouvais arrêté de me mater, je sais que je suis pas aussi bien foutu que vous les loups et ça la fout mal. **Dit-il en détournant les yeux alors qu'intérieur il se tapé le front de sa main.

**T'es mieux foutu que ce que tu laisses paraître sous tes fringues informes** souffle Derek sans arrêté de regarder le corps de l'adolescent.

_Et merde c'est le loup, pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? Heureusement qu'il ne se rappel jamais de rien et comme ça je pourrais toujours donner plus de force._**Derek ? **

**Non **dit-il d'une voix rugueuse **et nous avons besoin de toi ! **Le dardant ses pupilles rouges

**Je comprends mais n'oublie pas que l'homme ne doit pas s'en rappeler sinon on est dans la merde. **Dit-il laissant tomber le masque de l'adolescent normal pour prendre celui du protecteur

**Merci protecteur. **Murmure le loup en léchant son cou

**Je ne fais que mon travaille. **Souffle-t-il le regard perdu au loin.

* * *

Alors on m'as demandé un sterek et comme vous le voyez il y en aura un mais les sentiments ne sont pas la, c'est plus un moyen pour le loup de Derek qui a pris le contrôle de continuer à vivre.

Qu'en avez-vous pensez? n'hésitez pas à me dire les défauts qu'il y a dans cette fic ;)

a demain pour un lemon (a moins que vous n'en voulez pas ...)


	12. Chapter 12

_coucou, _oui je sais que je suis en retard et que j'aurai du poster ce matin mais le chapitre ne me plaisait pas donc je l'ai réécrit et en même temps je prépare mon examen de septembre donc c'est assez chaud de jongler avec tout ça Désolé ^^"

bref donc voici le lemon sterek qui ne plaira pas à tout le monde vu comment ça se finit :)

merci au reviews, au favoris et aux follows ^^

bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Je ne fais que mon travail. Souffle-t-il le regard perdu au loin_

Sur ces paroles le loup le souleva, le forçant ainsi à l'entourer de ses jambes puis commença à onduler le bassin contre celui du protecteur de manière sensuel. Frottant leur virilité en éveille, d'un coup de griffe il déchira les vêtements de Stiles et commença a dévorer son cou de baisers, alors qu'une main descendit sur la verge de l'adolescent, ce dernier attrapa la main baladeuse et regarda son vis-à-vis avec, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, de la tendresse dans son regard.

**Pas de préliminaires Derek, on n'as pas le droit d'avoir plus qu'une relation protecteur/protégé**

**Je sais Stiles mais juste ce soir, laisses moi te faire ça.**

**Ne fais pas cette tête, je me demande vraiment si t'es un loup ou un agneau.**

Pour réponse il se retrouva, en moins de temps pour dire abracadabra, couché sur le lit avec le loup le surplombant. Ce dernier se releva puis se déshabilla lentement en se déhanchant sur un tempo imaginaire, Stiles se releva sur ses coudes et le regarda d'un œil gourmand. Derek s'approcha de lui à quaternes pattes puis lui lécha l'oreille avant de murmurer d'une voix rauque de désir

**Ce soir, juste ce soir laisses toi aller, ne sois pas le protecteur ou l'hyperactif débile, juste un homme qui gémit sous le corps d'un autre homme.**

Finissant par abdiquer, Stiles se frotta outrageusement à son amant. Oui il peut lui accorder ça, une nuit ou il peut laisser tomber tout ses masques dans les bras du loup, de toute façon dès demain le loup laissera place à l'humain et ce dernier ne sauras jamais cela, ne sauras jamais la relation entre eux ni les sentiments qu'ils s'efforcent de cacher.

Leurs reins étaient en feu, les frottements s'accentuèrent, les regards ne se lâchaient plus. Stiles regarda Derek et lui offrit un sourire que jamais personne n'avait vu sur lui, un sourire ou transparaissait tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour le loup. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Son premier baiser, jamais Stiles n'avait embrassé qui que se soit et il était heureux que ce soit lui. Alors ce soir, il accepte, il accepte une première et dernière fois de se donner entièrement à la seule personne qui a réussit à le toucher.

**Demain tout seras fini. **Murmure Stiles

**Oui mais aujourd'hui n'est pas encore terminé.**

Derek l'embrassa de nouveau plus tendrement, puis descendit mordiller sa clavicule avant de descendre s'occuper de ses tétons. Stiles soupirait, refusant de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un muscle et ainsi laisser son amant s'occuper de tout, lorsqu'il sentit une langue taquine effleurer son gland rougit il émit un léger gémissement. Honteux d'avoir fait se bruit il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, cependant Derek ne lui laissa pas le temps d'être encore plus gêner qu'il prit le sexe de l'adolescent en bouche, entamant un va et viens long et sensuel.

Le protecteur ne pouvait empêcher des soupirs de contentement et des gémissements de sortir de sa bouche en sentant la langue chaude sur son membre gorgé de sang. Cependant des coups à la porte le fit sursauter.

**Stiles ? On m'as appelé au poste pour une affaire urgente ne fais pas de bêtise, je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer. **Dit le shérif à travers la porte.

**Hum... Ok, fais attention à toi ! **Répond Stiles ne lâchant pas du regard son loup

**Comme toujours et n'écoutes pas ma radio de police pour savoir de quoi ça parle**

**Oui papa !**

Lorsque le shérif fut sorti, les deux amants se mirent à rire nerveusement relâchant la pression de la situation. Stiles profita que le loup est arrêté son entreprise buccale pour inverser les rôles et ainsi se retrouver au dessus de lui, il lui fit un sourire carnassier en frottant leur deux virilités ensemble.

Il les prit toutes les deux dans la main puis entama un va et viens rapide, l'alpha se cambra sous le corps du protecteur et lâcha un gémissement rauque alors qu'il se répandait dans la main de l'humain. Ce dernier le regarda dans les yeux alors que l'orgasme balayait tout sur son passage, alors qu'il allait se préparer lui-même Derek prit sa main et la guida vers son intimité.

Stiles le regarda encore un moment semblant peser le pour et le contre avant de l'embrasser fougueusement et d'entrer un premier doigt dans l'intimité du loup, qui se tendit sous la gêne occasionnée. L'humain le prépara avec grand soin, guettant toute trace de douleur, le lien aidant il put la lui prendre. Lorsque le troisième doigt put entrer et sortir sans problème, il les retira puis plaça son sexe à l'entrée de Derek.

Il entra jusque la garde d'un seul coup puis s'arrêta quelques instants pour laisser le temps à son amant de s'accommoder de sa présence, lorsque Derek entama de lui-même un mouvement de bassin en gémissant, la tête en arrière il se permis de commencer des mouvements lents. Ce qui ne plu pas au loup qui crocheta ses chevilles dans son dos et bougea ses hanches plus rapidement.

**Putain Derek ! **Souffle-t-il dans son oreille

**Va plus vite bordel ! **Grogne-t-il en réponse

Alors Stiles bougea encore plus vite, touchant sa prostate qui lui fit voir les étoiles. Suivant les désires de son loup, il se retira entièrement et se leva du lit. Il se fit planquer contre le mur le plus proche et compris ce qu'il désirait. D'un coup de hanche il le retourna, face contre le mur et le prit sauvagement, sentant que le loup et lui n'allait pas tarder à venir il pris sa virilité en main et le branla aussi vite que ses coups butaux. Le loup se répandit en un râle de plaisir dans la main du protecteur tandis que celui-ci se répandit dans l'entre chaud de Derek en le mordant jusqu'au sang à l'épaule.

Se retenant au mur pour ne pas tomber, Stiles sortit de l'alpha et le retourna pour l'embrasser tendrement.

**Ça va ? **Demande Derek en s'asseyant à terre avec lui

**C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça. **Sourit-il en frottant son cœur pour retirer la gêne qui y avait élu domicile

**Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, je n'ai plus mal et je suis en pleine forme. Tu as tout pris en toi.**

**C'est mon job ! Je dois faire ça et tu le sais, c'est la seule raison pour laquelle on couche ensemble.**

**Je sais **soupire le loup laissant un silence retombé

**De quoi l'humain se souvient-il ? **Fini par demander le protecteur

**Uniquement des jours ou il s'est fait violer. Je m'arrange pour qu'il ne se souvienne ni des séances de torture ni de l'empoisonnement qu'il a subit et subit toujours. **

**Et toi ? Comment le vis-tu ?**

**Grâce a toi qui fait éponge en prenant le poison ça va, je m'éteins beaucoup moins vite que je n'aurais du le faire. Mais l'humain commence à se poser des questions, il sait maintenant que ce n'est pas uniquement du à la fatigue de se sentir seul et de cacher _ça_ qui le fait mourir vu que Jackson et Peter le savent donc il force sa mémoire et ses migraines reviennent en force mais ça tu le sais pas vrai ? **

**En effet, c'est chaud à le cacher au shérif et autres surtout que ça arrive n'importe quand. **Un petit silence prend place ou tout deux ferment les yeux ** Je ferais parler Alison, il faut qu'elle parle et qu'on en finissent le plus vite possible avant qu'il ne se souviennent de qui la torturé ou il risque de pas savoir se relever.**

**En effet. Je vais devoir y aller, Peter doit se demander ou je suis.**

**Dis lui que tu étais avec moi et qu'on refaisait le lien, explique lui bien que l'humain n'est au courant de rien et qu'il doit se la fermer. Ne reviens que si tu as besoin, normalement le lien seras assez fort pour durer près de six mois.**

**Qu'est-ce que ça signifie exactement ? **Demande le loup la gorge nouée

**C'est fini louveteau, ce que tu ressens c'est à cause du lien rien d'autres maintenant part.**

Derek acquiesça, se rhabilla en vitesse puis sorti par la fenêtre sans un regard pour le jeune homme. Celui-ci regarda un long moment ou son amant venait de partir avant de murmurer d'une voix brisé

**Désolé mais c'est trop dangereux maintenant**

Il frotta sa poitrine une nouvelle fois dans l'espoir de ne plus sentir cette brûle qui le tué à petit feu mais il savait que le poison commençait à faire effet et qu'il n'y avait aucun antidote.

* * *

Et oui, pas me taper mais le petit Stiles et dans une mauvaise position ^^

dans le prochain chapitre on verra s'il a réussi à faire parler Alison ou pas ;)

a demain !


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour, voici la suite ^^

Je tiens à remercier encore une fois Markhan pour la description de "boss" :)

et merci à vous de reviewer, follower, favoriter et tout simplement de suivre cette fic ^^

ATTENTION! scène de torture dans ce chapitre ! vous voila prévenu

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Stiles entra dans la pièce silencieusement, il s'avança vers le mur ou une jeune femme y était attachée, à quelques pas d'elle il y avait une table pleine d'objet de torture divers, tel que l'arracheur d'ongles (on mettait un doigt de la victime dans une sorte de pince puis on appuyait sur celle-ci, elle arrachée complètement l'ongle) , la vis ( la vis était conçue pour écraser les doigts, les oreilles, les genoux ou encore les coudes) et autres armes de tortures diverses, de l'autre côté de la prisonnière se trouvait une bassine d'eau froide et une bouillante.

Le protecteur s'avança jusqu'au visage de l'adolescente.

**Morrell est morte. **Dit-il d'une voix calme. **Et bien que ça n'as pas était facile elle a parlée bon en même temps elle a pas vraiment eu le choix !**

**Que lui as-tu fait monstre ? **Crache la jeune fille

**Moi ? Mais rien, je ne suis pas le seul qui s'occupe de la torture ici ma jolie. **Fit-il en une expression neutre **Je te laisse une dernière chance Alison ou j'utiliserais la force. Ou est-il ?**

**Crève !**

Stiles soupire puis s'approche de la table, il prend une lame avant de revenir vers la chasseuse à qui il arracha ses habits en ne lui lassant que ses sous-vêtements. Puis il pris de l'alcool pur sur la table et enduisit la lame du couteau, il la regarda une fois de plus dans les yeux puis, voyant qu'elle ne dirait rien, il se mit à genoux. Il prit la jambe de la jeune fille dans sa main libre puis planta sans douceur le couteau dans son mollet, entendant le gémissement de douleur de sa captive il bougea la lame de gauche à droite puis la retira lentement et fit de même avec son autre jambe.

Voyant que la détenue refusait d'ouvrir la bouche, il reposa le couteau et pris une sorte de tisonnier en argent, il le trempa dans la bassine d'eau bouillante. Cette fois il prit son bras droit et enfonça la pointe dans le biceps, elle hurla.

**L'eau avait été mélangée à de la soude caustique. **Dit-il en arrachant l'arme du bras de la jeune femme, prenant des morceaux de peau.

**Je ne peux pas parler, il me torturerai bien pire avant de me tuer !** Crie Alison

**D'une manière ou d'une autre tu est morte alors dis-moi ce que je veux savoir et je te tue rapide, ne me le dit pas et je continue **n'ayant pas de réponse, il décida de lui expliquer tout ce qui lui feras **Je vais t'arracher ongles par ongles, ensuite je prendrai « la vis » **explique-t-il en montrant l'arme **et je vais te broyer les genoux, les coudes, les poignées, les doigts et les orteils. Si tu refuse toujours de parler après ça je plongerai ta tête dans la bassine d'eau froide là-bas qui contient du nitrate d'argent, avec cela ton visage brûlera, puis j'utiliserai ceci **il montre une bouteille transparente avec un liquide blanc dedans** il s'agit du poison de kanima, alors que tu seras dans l'incapacité de bouger je t'attacherai sur la table au fond pendant qu'un … camarade ne s'occupe de toi avec ce produit. Du détergeant, il en versera sur tes parties intimes et si après tu ne dis toujours rien on avisera. **

**T-tu ne peux … pas **bégaie la détenue pâle comme la mort.

**Oh si ! Et je le ferais, sauf si tu me dis ou il est et ce qu'il désires faire. Tu n'es pas stupide Alison alors tu sais quel choix est le mieux pour toi**

**Tu vas me tuer ? **Demanda-t-elle, tremblante de peur

**Oui mais ne vaut-il pas mieux que tu me parle maintenant que tu ne le fasses après ? Je te jures que si tu me dis tout ce que je veux savoir alors j'abrégerai tes souffrances d'un coup de couteau**.

Elle le regarda quelques instants puis hocha la tête de haut en bas, Stiles la détacha et l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise de l'autre côté de la pièce tandis qu'il prenait un sifflet dans sa poche et souffla dedans. Quelques minutes après, trois personnes entrèrent dans la pièce. il y avait Sarah et Rick qui encadrés un autre homme assez âgé.

Au garde-à-vous, telle une statue de marbre, rigide et froide. Stoïque. Ses cheveux grisonnaient sur les temps et ses yeux gris supportaient le poids des années. Ses épaules commençaient à se voûter mais il se tenait tout de même très droit. Ses bras et son torse musclé ouvert sur sa chemise prouvaient son statut confirmé. Sa barbe épaisse grisonnait, ainsi que ses sourcils, et sa bouche était légèrement sèche. Il croisait ses mains derrière son dos tout en les regardant hautainement. Lesdits yeux dévisageaient tout un chacun jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Ils analysaient, décortiquaient, grâce à l'expérience. Ses mâchoires serrées montrait cependant une totale impassibilité feinte.

Stiles s'avança jusqu'à lui et fit une courbette puis se mit en posture militaire c'est-à-dire maintient droit, regard fixe et mains jointe dans le dos.

**Bonjour Monsieur, voici notre prisonnière Alison Argent, fille de Christopher et Victoria Argent, chasseurs. Vous m'avez donné comme mission de la surveiller elle et Scott Mc Call. Il y a une semaine lors de notre première traque elle nous a attaqué, mon équipe et moi causant la mort de Ryan Minth et d'un garçon leur servant d'appât du nom de Joackim Stanley. **Il pris une pause pour voir si son patron voulait dire quelque chose puis voyant qu'il pouvait continuer il reprit **Lors de notre première séance nous avons su exactement ce que Joshua Black, compagnon de William Hale a fait à Derek Hale**

**Ton lier si je ne m'abuse. **Dit d'une voix rauque le vieil homme

**En effet monsieur. Vous avez un dossier sur les paroles exactes qu'elle a tenue et un autre sur la situation de Derek Hale. **

**Très bien. Continus**

**Oui monsieur. Aujourd'hui je voulais savoir exactement quels étaient les plans de Black et après tortures elle finit par accepter. Voilà la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de venir monsieur. **Il allât chercher une seconde chaise tout au fond de la salle et la mit devant Alison qui regardait tout le monde avec un regard vide, il pria à son patron de bien vouloir s'asseoir, une fois qu'il l'eut fait les deux autres protecteurs se mirent chacun à côtés de lui et Stiles se mit derrière la détenue.

**Que cherche à faire Joshua Black ? **Demande l'homme en mettant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

**Se venger de Derek Hale et de votre organisation. **Répond-elle en prenant une posture droite.

**Pourquoi ? **

**Car Claudia Stilinski et James Stilinski ont tué son compagnon pour récupérer Derek Hale.**

**Quels sont ses plans ?**

**Il … Il veut attaquer le manoir, il sait que le poison que William Hale lui a injecté a presque fini de le tuer donc il veut en profiter.**

**Quand ? **Demande-t-il alors que Sarah regardait Stiles.

**Dans deux jours, lors de la pleine lune.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Car c'est la que le poison parviendra au cœur du loup et il mourra.**

**Alors pourquoi ne pas le laisser simplement mourir ? **

**Car il veut le voir de ses propres yeux, il veut ainsi vous prouver sa force et vous faire comprendre que vous ne pouvez rien contre lui.**

**As-tu autre chose à ajouter ?**

**Je … Ne faites rien à mon père, il ne sait rien je vous en pris, seule Gérard et Kate était au courant !**

**Bien. **Il se leva et reparti vers la porte, Sarah et Rick sur les talons . Lors qu'il ouvrit la porte il se retourna une dernière fois et hocha la tête, Alison soupira de soulagement. Son père était sauf.

**Es-tu prêtes ? **Demanda Stiles dans son dos

**Juste … Dit à mon père que je lui demande pardon, et Scott n'ai qu'un sous-fifres de notre pseudo organisation. Tout ce qu'il sait c'est qu'il doit obéir aux ordres et rien d'autres, il te vois vraiment comme un frère Stiles. **

**Ton père sauras que tu es désolée, pour Scott je ne peux rien faire ce n'est pas dans mon pouvoir. Cependant sache que Joshua seras stoppé avant de n'avoir pu toucher à un cheveux de Derek.**

**Je suis désolé mais il n'y a pas d'antidotes Stiles **gémit Alison

**Ce n'est pas important, il vivra.**

**Comment ? **

**Qu'importe, respire une dernière fois Alison, tu es morte comme une chasseuse.**

**Merci Stiles **pleure Alison

Sans un mot de plus il empoigna les cheveux noirs de la jeune fille pour faire basculer sa tête en arrière et lui trancha la gorge. Une seule et unique larme coula sur la joue du protecteur avant qu'il ne l'efface et appel des nettoyeurs. Il sortit dans la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Dans deux jours tout seras fini.

* * *

Et oui Alison est morte!

Vous l'aurez compris c'est bientôt la fin de cette fic ... non ne pleurez pas il reste je ne sais combien de chapitres car dans le prochain je compte parler de l'avancement de la relation Peter/ Rick ^^

A demain pour un nouveau chapitre n'hésitais pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ;)


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonne anniversaire à Markhan !**_

Bonjour à tous, voici donc la suite avec Peter, peut-être qu'au final ce n'était pas si difficile qu'il le pensait ;)

Merci aux reviews, follows et favoris ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que cette fiction est suivie :D

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il savait que pour avoir le protecteur dans ses filets ce ne serait pas facile mais il ne pensait pas que se serait dur à ce point. Depuis leur partie de baise Peter cherchait Rick du regard, l'appelait lorsque Derek quittait le manoir. Mais rien , le protecteur ne se présentait jamais mais le loup savait qu'il était la parfois grâce à une odeur ou un son.

Peter sait qu'il aurait une chance s'il le voyait mais comment courtiser quelqu'un qui n'est jamais présent ? Quelqu'un que vous ne voyez pas ? C'est mission impossible. Alors un jour il allât voir Stiles dans sa chambre, ce dernier réagit tout d'abord comme le lycée qu'il devait être – il a sursauté et est tombé du lit- puis voyant son « invité » il se releva et soupira.

**Que me veux-tu Peter ? **Demande-t-il en s'asseyant sur son lit.

**Revoir la belle cascade que tu m'as faites à l'instant **sourit-il mais voyant le regard glacial qu'il reçu il rajouta **Je dois voir Rick Stiles, c'est important.**

**Pourquoi ? **Demande-t-il impassible

**Stiles il est mon compagnon !** S'exclame le loup en se laissant tomber à côté de l'adolescent.

Le silence tomba quelques minutes avant que Stiles ne se lève d'un bond et n'ordonne au loup de venir avec lui. Peter obéit en pensant qu'il allait l'amener à lui mais il l'emmena au repère des protecteurs, ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes dont l'une ou reposait un corps qu'il reconnu comme étant celui de la jeune Argent. Ayant suivi son regard Stiles dit d'une voix neutre

**Nous avons réussit à la faire parler, désormais nous savons quand notre ennemi va attaquer.**

Le loup ne répondit rien, de toute façon il n'aimait pas les Argents alors un de plus un de moins … Au bout d'une vingtaine de porte ils arrivèrent devant une porte d'ascenseur, ils y entrèrent puis Stiles appuya sur le « - 5 ». Ils arrivèrent tout deux dans une vaste pièce au mur gris sans décoration ou trôner au milieu un grand bureau en chaîne. Le vieil homme qui y était assis releva ses deux orbes grises et fixa les deux nouveau venus avec froideur.

**Monsieur nous avons un problème. **Dit Stiles d'une voix forte, au garde à vous.

**Je t'écoutes Stiles. **Répond-il calmement en les invitant à s'asseoir sur les chaises, Peter accepta tandis que Stiles se tenait derrière lui

**Peter Hale ici présent, fils de Jake et Cintya Hale, frère de Talia Hale, tous décédés et oncle de Derek Hale, le loup avec lequel je suis lié vient de me dévoiler une information sur lui-même de la plus haute importance ! **Dit-il d'une voix claire

**Quelle est-elle ? **Demande le vieil homme en croisant les bras sur son bureau tandis que Peter était droit comme un « i » sur sa chaise fixant le bois devant lui.

**Rick Jordan, protecteur que vous lui avez assigné serait son compagnon Monsieur !** Finit-il en regardant son patron dans les yeux, ce dernier frotta son menton de sa main gauche et regarda avec intérêt le loup. Puis il pris son téléphone fixe et tapa un numéro. Une femme répondit dès la première sonnerie.

**Sarah amène moi Rick Jordan tout de suite. **Puis il raccrocha refixant son attention sur les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce. **Compagnon hein !**

**Oui Monsieur !**

**Pas toi Stiles. **Siffle l'adulte en lui jetant un regard noir, Peter sentit le jeune homme se tendre derrière lui.

**Excusez-moi Monsieur.**

**Alors Peter, **s'enquit l'adulte après avoir hoché la tête, **Rick est votre Compagnon ?**

**En effet et vous devez savoir puisque c'est votre métier quel est l'importance d'un Compagnon pour un loup n'est-ce pas ? **Dit-il en croisant les jambes et en joignant ses mains sur son ventre, regardant le « big boss » dans les yeux.

**En effet mais Rick est l'un de mes meilleurs agents, vous comprendrez que je ne puisses vous le livrer ainsi. Surtout avec ce qui doit se passer dans deux jours.**

**Que doit-il se passer dans deux jours ?**

**Une attaque au manoir. **Répond Stiles d'une voix neutre.

**QUOI ? **

**C'est une information de notre ancienne captive, il semblerait que Joshua Black est décidé de voir Derek Hale mourir et il le feras à la pleine lune. **Dit d'une voix calme le vieil homme

**Pourquoi la pleine lune et pourquoi Derek ?**

**Car le poison qu'il a dans le corps le tuera ce jour là et Derek simplement car il le croit responsable de la mort de son Compagnon William Hale.**

Abasourdi par toute ses informations il n'entendit pas la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir et se refermer ni ne sentit deux présences en plus dans le bureau dont une qu'il connaissait très bien. Non, la seule chose dont il avait conscience c'est que son neveu allait mourir dans deux jours.

Il revint à lui lorsqu'il entendit une voix grave qu'il connaissait très bien s'adresser à l'homme en face de lui.

**Vous m'avez demandez monsieur ? **Demande le protecteur au garde à vous

**Oui assis toi donc Rick** l'invite trop joyeusement son vis-à-vis faisant signe au deux autres protecteurs de se mettre dans un coin de la pièce et de ne pas intervenir **Alors tu connais Peter Hale n'est-ce pas ? **

**En effet très bien monsieur, il est mon protégé monsieur. **

**Vraiment ? Je ne sens pas de lien entre vous comme Stiles et Derek Hale.**

**Non monsieur ...**

**Cependant, **le coupe-t-il **il semblerait que vous soyez liés sur un tout autre plan. **

**Comment cela monsieur ? **

**Tu es le Compagnon de l'homme-loup à côté de toi. **Dit-il alors que Peter se tapait le front avec sa main. Le silence se fit quelques secondes avec que Rick ne dise d'une voix ou teintée l'incompréhension

**Mais je ne peux être le Compagnon de ce loup monsieur, je suis un protecteur. Je ne suis pas censé ressentir le moindre sentiments pour qui que ce soit.**

**Comme tu l'as clairement dit tu n'es pas « censé » ressentir quoi que ce soit mais le fait que tu es utilisé ce terme prouve bien que ce n'est pas le cas. Cependant vous comprendrez que je ne puis vous le laisser.**

**Et si je vous rejoint ? **Demande sérieusement Peter

**Quelle tâche pourrait tu faire ? **Se demande-t-il en se grattant le menton, puis il glissa son regard vers Stiles qui se maintenait sur le mur pour ne pas tomber même s'il fallait vraiment avoir un bon œil pour le remarquer. **Et si après cette mission je vous donnes comme mission de surveiller Beacon Hills ?**

**Qu-quoi ? **Demandent-ils tout les deux en parfaite synchronisations

**Mais et Stiles ? **Demande le loup. L'homme secoua la tête. **Il ne s'en sortira pas. **Comprit-il puis il tourna son regard vers Stiles qui, lui regardait droit devant lui. **Pourquoi ?**

**J'absorbe le poison de Derek donc je subit les conséquences à sa place.** Dit-il fuyant son regard, Peter se leva et se mit devant lui

**Regardes moi Stiles **ordonne-t-il calmement en prenant le menton du plus jeune entre ses doigts pour relever son visage **Merci pour tout. **Le protecteur hocha doucement la tête et lui intima de retourner s'asseoir. Une fois qu'il fut rassis le chef des protecteurs reprit la paroles d'une voix posée

**Acceptez vous ? **Le loup regarda le protecteur attendant sa réponse

**Oui monsieur, nous acceptons avec plaisir si Stiles acceptes. **Le second protecteur s'avança jusqu'à eux et tendit la main vers Rick qui lui la serra

**Protèges Beacon Hills lorsque je ne pourrait plus le faire. **Dit-il simplement en posant une main sur l'épaule de Peter pendant que l'autre serrée celle de son Compagnon.

Après une petite explication de ce que le tout nouveau couple devrait faire dans cette ville, le boss les congédia sans plus de cérémonie. À peine Peter fut-il sortit du bureau qu'il fut bloqué dos contre le mur et embrassés fougueusement par son amant.

**Ne compte pas sur moi pour être doux **prévient Rick lorsque le baisé pris fin

**Je ne te demande pas de l'être. **Murmure Peter son nez sur sa gorge.

Voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui, Stiles ne put retenir le fin sourire de s'inscrire sur son visage et le ricanement en voyant son camarade transporter Peter vers ses quartiers. Peut-être que le monde n'est pas si noire que ce qu'il n'as vu, pense-t-il tristement sans rien laisser paraître.

Il est heureux de voir que Rick est finalement casé et voir Peter avec ses yeux pétillants lui redonné l'espoir, celui qu'un jour Derek pourrait avoir ce même regard. Avec quelqu'un d'autres que lui.

Une quinte de toux le fit revenir à la réalité, il dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber. Il ressuya le coin de sa bouche pour y voir un peu de sang.

Bientôt, c'est bientôt la fin.

* * *

Et oui comme je l'ai dit il suffisait de l'accord du big boss pour que cela soit arrangé ^^

non bande de pervers le prochain chapitre ,'est pas un lemon :p

comme vous l'aurez remarqués cette fiction touche à sa fin plus que trois ou quatre chapitres maximum je pense :) mais ne vous en faites pas j'ai d'autres idées de fic dont un crossover twilight/ teen wolf ;)

A demain!


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour, désolé pour mon retard ma soeur a été malade donc je n'ai pas pu publier avant :/

merci à soume77 pour sa review, je n'ai pas pu te répondre vu que tu n'avais pas de compte

merci a tous de reviewers, follower et/ou favoriters ^^

bonne lecture :)

* * *

Demain. Demain, ce serait la fin : celle de Joshua Black, celle de ceux qui en voulaient à Derek, celle de la souffrance de ce dernier et enfin celle du protecteur Stiles Stilinski qui, à cet instant précis, faisait à manger dans sa cuisine en attendant son père, pendant que Josh se préparait pour la bataille à venir dans sa chambre.

Il repensait à la demande d'Allison, celle de laisser son père et Scott saufs. Stiles doutait que, si l'un d'eux ne l'attaquât, il ne pût s'empêcher de le tuer ou de le blesser gravement. De plus, la brûlure due au poison devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Le seul réconfort était qu'il savait — grâce à Peter qui était reparti au loft avec Rick — que Derek ne souffrait pas depuis un petit moment.

Stiles eut envie de lui dire que c'était normal, car il avait absorbé toute sa douleur et avait consolidé le lien en couchant avec sa partie loup, qu'il avait rejeté, mais n'en fit rien, se contentant de subir dans l'ombre. En plus, une réunion de meute avait lieu ce soir pour parler de la disparition de la chasseuse, bien que Derek n'en eût rien à cirer. Il fut coupé de ses pensées par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit sur son père. Collant un sourire faux sur son visage il alla lui dire bonjour.

**Salut papa, j'ai fais à manger. Tu viens ?**

**Bonjour Stiles, tu as l'air… crispé. Ça va ? **Demanda son père, inquiet.

**Oui, bien sûr, je me suis juste disputé avec Josh parce qu'il a osé me piquer mon morceau de tarte. T'imagines, mon dernier morceau ! Celui que je gardais pour quand j'aurais faim et, au final, il est arrivé et l'a gobé devant moi !**

**Rho ! C'est bon, Stiles, c'était que de la tarte ! **S'exaspère Josh en arrivant dans la cuisine. **Bonjour mon oncle.**

**Bonjour Josh. Ce soir je bosse, donc je resterai pas longtemps, mais à partir d'après-demain jusqu'à la semaine prochaine, je suis en congé. Ça vous dit qu'on aille au parc d'attraction dans la ville d'à côté ? **Demande-t-il gaiement en entamant son repas, loupant le regard que s'échangèrent les deux plus jeunes, un regard plein d'incertitude, de remords et de tristesse. Pourtant le fils Stilinski répondit sur une voix gaie :

**Bien sur, ça fait vachement trop longtemps qu'on n'est pas sortis tous ensemble.**

Josh ne fit qu'acquiescer, pensant avec amertume que jamais père et fils ne pourraient faire cette sortie. Le reste du repas se passa sous le babillage de Stiles, les fous rires des adolescents et les sourires amusés du shérif. La présence de ce dernier semblait aussi bien apaiser Stiles que Josh, les deux protecteurs voyant en lui la raison pour laquelle ils se battaient, ce qu'ils auraient pu -s'ils n'étaient pas ce qu'ils étaient- être et surtout, voir que la vie pouvait aussi être autre chose que bain de sang et carnage. Alor,s jusqu'à la dernière minute, ils profitèrent de la présence de l'adulte près d'eux, comme si ce dernier était capable de leur donner le courage d'affronter le lendemain.

John sortit travailler après avoir embrassé son fils et son neveu sans même savoir que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il les voyait vivants, pensant déjà à leur sortie tous ensemble, comme une famille qu'il pensait avoir perdue à la mort de son épouse.

Dès qu'il entendit la voiture du shérif s'éloigner, Josh retourna dans la cuisine pour voir Stiles, les coudes sur la table et la tête dans ses mains. Le protecteur s'avança doucement de son frère d'arme et mit ses mains sur ses épaules, le massant dans le calme. Bien que Stiles fît l'homme dur, il savait que ce n'était pas le cas et le fait de savoir qu'il allait laisser son père seul, sans pouvoir lui effacer la mémoire sur tout ce qui pouvait lui rappelait son existence, le minait.

Il remercia Josh en serrant brièvement une de ses mains puis monta dans sa chambre et il fit une chose qui était proscrite dans l'organisation. Il écrivit une lettre à son père, puis une à Scott, à Peter, à Jackson, à Lydia, à Sarah et une autre enfin à Derek. Elles étaient toutes empreintes de tristesse, de regret et d'amour, et bien qu'il fût un protecteur, il laissa le masque tomber pour qu'ils puissent tous savoir à quel point il tenait à eux, à quel point il avait été heureux de les connaître. La plus dur à écrire était celle destinée à Derek, car il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait le droit de dire ou pas. Il opta alors pour une lettre simple mais ayant toujours autant de sentiments exprimés.

Une fois cela fait, il les rangea dans un de ses tiroirs et partit en direction du manoir. Une fois sur place, il se rendit compte qu'il avait plus d'un quart d'heure d'avance et qu'il était donc le premier arrivé. Haussant nonchalamment les épaules, il avança d'une démarche maladroite vers le tas de ruine qui avait malgré tout encore une porte. À peine eut-il mis un pas sur le perron que la porte s'ouvrit sur Rick. Il le regarda un instant avant de secouer la tête, imaginant déjà la réaction de Derek en voyant les marques sur son cou. Il l'avait sûrement averti de ne pas faire de mal à son oncle.

Il entra dans ce qui, jadis, était le salon et retrouva Derek assis avec Peter et Jackson dans leur fauteuil en cuir trois places. Il remarqua tout de suite que Derek avait laissé, inconsciemment, le contrôle à son loup au vu de ses yeux rouges et de son regard blessé. Il soupira, attirant toute l'attention sur lui

**Ne me fais pas ce regard de chien battu, loupiot. **Dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. **Tu vas laisser l'humain reprendre sa place dès que je me serais éloigné.**

Sous les regards surpris de tous, le loup acquiesça et l'humain s'éloigna pour être à côté de son compagnon de combat. Puis les yeux de Derek reprirent leur couleur naturelle.

**Tiens, pour une fois que t'es en avance. **Dit-il.

**Ouais, j'ai appris qu'un loup ronchon voulait pas qu'on soit en retard, alors pour une fois, j'ai décidé de te faire plaisir**.** Sinon, c'est qui ce mec ?** Demanda-t-il en montrant Rick du doigt.

**Mon compagnon, pourquoi ? T'as des vues sur lui ?** Questionna malicieusement Peter.

**Nan, ça va aller, bah bonne chance vieux. **Dit-il en tendant la main vers l'autre protecteur. Se retrouvant dos aux lycans, il lui fit comprendre qu'il ne devait pas accepter la main tendue et partit vers Peter. **Aussi sympa que ta belle-famille, dis donc. **Railla-t-il en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

Ils restèrent silencieux, même Stiles, jusqu'à ce que la meute arrive au complet. Scott se précipita vers son ami et le prit dans ses bras, pendant que le reste des bêtas regardaient avec méfiance le nouveau. Voyant leur regard, Peter s'approcha de Rick et passa un bras autour de ses épaules en leur lançant un regard noir tandis que le protecteur avait les bras croisés et un sourire en coin.

**Putain, t'étais ou ? **Cria Scott en s'éloignant de Stiles. **T'as pas répondu à un seul de mes messages ni à mes appels.**

**C'est bon, Scottie, j'étais en sortie avec Josh, et j'avais plus de batterie, excuse-moi frère. **Sourit-il en lui tapant affectueusement l'épaule.

**Assez d'effusion d'amour, **grogna Derek. **Quelqu'un a des nouvelles d'Allison ? **Tout le monde répondit par la négative. **Quelqu'un a demandé à son père ?**

**Non ! Personne n'avait pensé à demander au père de la fille que l'on cherche si justement il ne l'avait pas vue, et bien sûr, personne n'a pensé a dire à l'alpha d'une meute bancale que personne ne l'avait fait vu que personne n'y avait pensé**. Ironisa l'hyperactif. Il avait bien le droit de se foutre une dernière fois de sa gueule quand même, non mais oh !

**Stiles, la ferme ou**

**Tu m'égorges avec tes dents, l'histoire de ma vie. **Ce qui se passe à chaque fois que les deux étaient dans la même pièce arriva donc . L'humain se retrouva plaqué contre le mur le plus proche avec un alpha en rogne contre lui.

**La ferme !**

**Ok, mais c'est seulement parce que t'es le plus fort. **Dit-il en levant les mains en l'air, ne manquant pas le sourire ironique de Rick derrière lui.

Content d'avoir eu ce qu'il désirait, Derek le relâcha et se tourna vers sa meute. Il commença à réfléchir à comment retrouver la jeune fille, alors que Stiles profitait que personne ne faisait attention à lui pour graver chaque visage dans son esprit. Ils ne le savaient pas — à part Rick, Peter et peut-être Jackson — mais c'était sa dernière réunion de meute.

Il toussa du sang, qu'il s'empressa de cacher. Heureusement que, le voyant, Rick s'était écorché malencontreusement le poignet pour cacher l'odeur de son sang. Il lui fit un signe de tête pour le remercier et le protecteur se retourna vers les autres.

Dernier jour : voilà le mantra qui tournait dans sa tête pendant qu'il brûlait complètement intérieurement.

* * *

Et voila la fin du dernier jour , ne pas me tuer !

je pensais faire un ou deux chapitres supplémentaires pour prendre connaissance des lettres qu'il as écrites Qu'en pensez-vous?

A demain pour la bataille finale !


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à tous, voici la suite, préprez vos mouchoirs!

comme demandé dans vos reviews je ferais la lettre de John, Scott, Derek et Peter. Je pense faire une lettre pour un chapitre, donc vu qu'il reste un chapitre que nous nommerons "epilogue" il reste cinq chapitres avant la cloture de la fic mais ne vous en faites pas je reviendrais bientôt :)

merci pour vos reviews, follows et favoris ^^

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Allongé sur un lit, du sang coulant de sa bouche et de son nez, Stiles observait l'heure attendant le début de la bataille. Sa dernière bataille. La douleur était trop forte, trop présente, trop … La tout simplement. Tout protecteur qu'il est, il ne put que plier devant cette douleur lancinante qui lui brûler les entrailles. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, il était temps pour lui d'y aller. Il se releva avec du mal, se tenant à Josh qui venait d'entrer et essuya le sang qui coulait.

Ils partirent pour le repère sans se parler jusqu'à dans la voiture ou Stiles prit parole

**Tu n'aies pas fait pour ce boulot Josh.**

**Je sais mais je fais ça pour mon père. **Répond celui-ci en regardant la route.

**La vengeance ne sert à rien Josh.**

**Que veux-tu que je fasse hein ? Je n'ai plus de famille, plus de maison, il ne me reste que l'organisation Stiles**. S'énerva-t-il, Stiles le regarda un instant avant de sourire doucement en regardant par la vitre

**Mon père aura besoin de soutient quand je ne serais plus là, **dit-il calmement, **J'aimerais que tu sois celui qui le soutiennes. Reste Josh Stilinski, son neveu et protège le des dangers de Beacon Hills, voit ça comme une mission à durée indéterminée. Le boss est d'accord il ne te reste plus qu'à signer les papiers à l'organisation.**

**Stiles je …**

**S'il te plaît, voit ça comme ma dernière faveur, il ne se relèvera pas si il n'y as personne avec lui. Il a déjà perdu sa femme et ce soir il va perdre son fils de la même maladie donc il faut qu'au moins il est une ancre. S'il te plaît Josh.**

Josh le regarda quelques instants avant de le lui promettre, le reste de la route fut silencieuse, chacun plongeait dans leur pensées.

* * *

Il arriva au manoir et vit de suite Rick devant le pas de la porte, il avait était convenu que Derek ne serait pas là ce soir, Peter et Jackson devait l'emmener quelque part et ne revenir demain que dans l'après-midi. Stiles s'approcha du compagnon de Peter et le salua d'un signe de tête restant neutre alors que dans sa tête c'était l'apocalypse, trop de douleur, trop d'oppression et trop de culpabilité le rongeait. La culpabilité d'abandonner tous les gens qui, pendant cette mission, l'ont apprécié voire aimé.

Il sourit intérieurement en sachant que ses lettres seront remises à leurs destinataires via Peter. Il revient au présent en entrant dans la demeure pour y poser différents pièges, dans une heure se seras la fin.

* * *

Les coups de feu fusaient de partout, des cris d'animal blessés se faisaient entendre un peu partout près du manoir. Stiles était à l'intérieur se battant bec et ongles contre Joshua Black. Lorsque ce dernier c'était rendu compte que Derek n'était pas là il s'était mis dans une rage folle, son seul but était d'égorger tous ceux qui étaient sur son chemin et le premier qu'il vit fut Stiles.

Le combat s'éternisa, était-ce des minutes ou des heures ? Aucun des deux combattants n'aurait pu le dire alors que chacun se battaient avec leurs propres armes de destruction, griffes et crocs pour le loup et griffes rétractables et dagues pour le protecteur.

Le sang coulait à flot des deux corps en mouvements et, bien que Stiles ai un lourd handicap (le poison) il n'en restait pas moins bon combattant et ne loupait quasiment jamais sa cible. Il était heureux de savoir que Derek serait en sécurité une fois que cet enfoiré tomberait avec lui dans les Abîmes de l'Enfer.

Alors qu'il jetait un coup de pied dans la gueule du loup, un bêta l'attrapa par derrière et tenta de lui briser la nuque tandis que l'alpha (alias Joshua) se relevait de son coup de pied retourné. Grâce à un coup de dague plantait en plein dans les parties génitales de l'intrus, Stiles réussit à se libérer et à lui trancher la gorge.

Voyant un de sa meute tomber Black pris sa forme demi-lupine et s'élança sur le protecteur qui l'évita en faisant une roulade à droite, puis Stiles pris une de ses dagues enduites d'aconit et lui lacéra le dos avant de planter ses griffes, elles aussi enduites d'aconit, dans ses poumons. Il le souleva et le balança par la fenêtre brisée qu'il enjamba ensuite pour se mettre au-dessus du loup et lui trancher d'un coup net sa gorge.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant le hurlement de ses bêtas qu'il remarqua que ses compagnons avaient soit tués soit attrapés le reste des lycans. Il se sentit tomber vers l'avant mais un bras le retint, il releva les yeux et tomba sur un regard qu'il ne pensait pas revoir, une personne qui pensait soit être avec les autres « ennemis » soit chez lui, un regard plein de tristesse et de remords.

Scott, car il s'agissait bien de lui, l'allongea un peu plus loin avec les blessés et le regarda, les yeux emplis de larmes contenues. Sentant le sang se remettre à couler de ses orifices et la brûlure se faire plus forte encore que celle ressentit avant, il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur et son souffle se hacher.

**Ne me fais pas ça ! ** Pleure Scott **Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner, je savais depuis longtemps ce que tu étais vraiment, je … Je voulais arrêter, tout jeter en l'air et dire merde à mon père qui m'as enrôlé de force dans cette connerie et te dire que même si tu étais un putain de protecteur tu restais mon frère quand même. S'il te plait Stiles ne fait pas ça, ne me force pas à te voir mourir sous mes yeux. T-tu tu es … Putain non t'as pas le droit, tu ne peux pas je t'en pris**

**Scott. **Murmure Stiles** va voir Peter arrêts tout ça, Alison voulait qu'on te laisse tranquille alors toi arrêtes cette vie-là ok ? Promet moi !**

**Tout ce que tu veux mais reste avec moi, avec nous. Stiles ? Non ! Ne ferme pas les yeux, rouvrent les putain je t'ai dit de les rouvrir, je t'en prie. STILES !**

Il a fallu que trois protecteurs viennent éloigner Scott du corps désormais sans vie de son meilleur ami. Il hurlait encore après lui pour qu'il se réveille, les larmes de tristesse roulant sur ses joues, une chose venait de se briser chez le jeune homme tout comme chez Josh qui s'en sortait égratigner. Ils perdaient cette once d'innocence qui vous donnait la force de sourire car c'était ce que Scott venait de perdre, celui qui arrivait toujours à le faire rire et sourire qu'importe les situations, celui qui réussissait lui faire supporter les traitements qu'il subissait avec son père, celui qui lui avait donnait la force d'aller à l'encontre de sa « famille ». Il venait tout simplement de perdre son meilleur ami, son frère, une partie de son âme.

C'est sous cette constatation qu'il s'effondra à terre et poussa un hurlement déchirant, celui d'un loup blessé. Au loin deux hurlements lui répondirent avec la même tristesse. Peter et Jackson. Les seuls à comprendre la réelle signification de ce cri, la perte d'un des leurs. Un puissant hurlement déchira l'air quelque seconde après le siens et Scott reconnu Derek, lui aussi attristé de la mort de Stiles, de la mort de cet humain qui courait avec les loups.

Ce soir il y eut beaucoup de mort mais un en particulier resta dans les mémoires de toutes les personnes présente car même s'ils ne devaient ressentir aucune émotion comment voulez-vous faire en voyant cette adolescent pleurer la perte de son ami ? Comment ne pouvez-vous pas respecter ce gamin qui est mort pour sauver son lié ? Et comment ne pouvez-vous pas verser une larme lorsque plusieurs cris déchirants de tristesse, de regret et de remords retentissaient pendant plusieurs minutes partout dans Beacon Hills ? C'était impossible.

* * *

Et oui j'ai tué Stiles désolé pour ceux qui voulait que je le sauves :( mais le poison était trop fort

oui Scott est gentil au final j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^

dites moi ce que vous en avez pensez

je tiens a rappeler qu'il est interdit d'insulter, de taper ou de tenter de tuer l'auteur sous peine de ne pas avoir la suite !

a demain !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous voici donc le dernier chapitre de la fic que j'ai eu du mal à écrire ^^

Désolé normalement il aurait du être posté ce midi mais a pas voulu et je viens de le remarquer mais no soucis vous aurez l suite demain d'une façon ou d'un autre ^^"""" encore désolé

demain vous saurez ce que Stiles a écrit dans sa lettre a ... Peter !

merci a toute les reviews, follows et favoris ^^

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Les pleurs résonnaient dans le cimetière de Beacon Hills. Aujourd'hui on enterait un ami, un camarade, un cousin, un fils. Aujourd'hui on enterait Stiles Stilinski. Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, beaucoup de personnes étaient venus pour sa mise en terre, des camarades de classe, de la famille éloignée, des frères d'armes, son boss, la meute et surtout son père et Josh.

Le shérif était courbé sur sa chaise, le teint livide, les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré et la tristesse marquée sur ses traits tendus, à ses côtés Josh se tenait droit, une main dans le dos de son oncle et regardait le cercueil descendre doucement. La meute se tenait à l'écart, plusieurs expressions sur les visages des membres. L'incrédulité, l'incompréhension, la tristesse, et plein d'autres. Le seul à rester de marbre était Peter qui était à côté de son Compagnon, il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il savait que ça allait arriver, que Stiles ne s'en sortirait pas et la seule raison pour laquelle il ne laissait rien transparaitre était parce qu'il était Peter Hale, l'oncle psychopathe qui a tué sa nièce sans remords. Bien sûr à l'intérieur, il était bouleversé et triste après tout qui ne le serait pas pour l'idiot d'humain qui leur a sauvé tant de fois la vie ? Même Boyd avait cette lueur de peine dans ses yeux.

Le pire de la meute était Scott, détruit ne parviendrait pas à expliquer ce qu'il est. Il regarde son meilleur ami reposer dans sa dernière demeure, à genoux devant son alpha, les joues humides, les épaules tremblante et le cri au bord des lèvres.

Erica avait entendu le cri purement bestial de Scott la nuit dernière mais n'avait compris le sens qu'en entendant d'autres hurlements se mêler aux siens. Et alors ça fit tilt, un des leurs venait de rendre son dernier souffle. Elle ne savait pas lequel et espérait que ce ne soit pas Boyd, heureusement ou malheureusement ce ne fut pas le cas, elle le comprit lorsque Lydia qui était avec elle s'est mis à hurlait un nom. Celui de Stiles, elle sut alors qu'elle venait de perdre l'humain, son Batman comme elle l'appelait secrètement alors elle se mêla aux rugissements de sa meute, exprimant ainsi sa détresse.

Lydia, elle, se tenait aux côtés de Jackson, droite et fier alors que ses yeux rougis montraient sa peine. Elle s'avança vers la petite estrade d'un pas princier comme elle en avait l'habitude. Elle regarda un instant toute les personnes présente puis dit d'une voix forte

**Je connaissais Stiles depuis toute petite, il a toujours était fort mentalement et je l'ai vu lorsque sa mère nous a quittée. Il a entretenu sa maison seul, a maintenu son père hors de l'eau. Aujourd'hui, il nous a quitté en se battant vaillamment contre la maladie, jamais je ne l'ai entendu se plaindre, jamais il n'a cessé de sourire et de croire que même s'il n'était pas là la vie devait continuer. Je me présente ici devant vous pour vous dire que même absent Stiles Stilinski restera à jamais dans mon cœur et dans mon âme, il fait partie de moi comme je fais partie de lui. **Puis elle descendit laissant la place à Scott

**Stiles était mon meilleur ami **dit-il d'une voix éraillée **il m'as toujours soutenu qu'importe mais décision et m'as aidé qu'importe les problèmes. Il était fidèle, courageux et fort. Qu'importe ce que les gens disent, Stiles était unique, Stiles était et seras toujours mon frère. **Finit-il les larmes coulant librement, il s'approcha de la tombe et y mis une figurine d'un loup protégé par un chasseur, seul ceux connaissant son histoire pourront comprendre sa signification.

Lorsque ce fut au tour de John de faire un discours d'adieu à son fils ses jambes lâchèrent et il pleura remerciant toutes les personnes présentes et disant qu'il a était heureux d'avoir un fils aussi bien entouré.

Deux heures plus tard il ne restait plus que la meute et John et Josh Stilinski dans le cercueil, les protecteurs avaient quittés Beacon Hills et les reste des personnes avaient décidées de rentrer chez eux. Peter s'approcha doucement de Josh et lui donna sans un mot la lettre que Stiles avait écrites à son père, il fut remercié d'un signe de tête puis il partit aidant le shérif à marcher.

Puis le plus vieux des Hales tendit une lettre à Lydia et Jackson, signifiant ainsi qu'il était temps pour eux de rentrer ce qu'ils firent se retournant une dernière fois pour dire adieu à leur ami. Le plus dur fut Scott qui était toujours à terre et en pleure. Avec l'aide de R ick il l'assit sur une chaise puis la lui donna. Le loup la regarda avant d'éclater en sanglot, la serrant près de son cœur. Cette vision déchira le cœur de la meute, il fut aidé par Isaac qui du presque le porter pour rentrer chez lui.

Peter regarda Derek et lui tendit une lettre identique aux autres, sous l'incompréhension générale il dit

**Il voulait être en paix avec lui-même Derek, lit la dans ta chambre.**

L'alpha hocha faiblement la tête puis partit en courant dans la forêt, il avait besoin de se retrouver seul, besoin d'extérioriser ses sentiments. Les personnes restantes donc Boyd et Erica ainsi que Peter et Rick le regarda partir. La jeune louve s'avança vers la tombe et s'agenouilla près d'elle pour déposer une plaque « _mon Batman a toujours et à jamais » _à côté de celle que la meute avait ramené « _l'enfant qui courait avec les loups, l'adolescent qui aidait toujours les loups » _avec dessus le triskèle des Hales signifiant son appartenance à la meute.

Puis d'un commun accord tout le monde partit chez lui, pleurer la disparition de leur ami.

Le soir même le hurlement déchirants d'un loup retentit dans Beacon Hills vite suivit de beaucoup d'autres. Des hurlements de douleur, des hurlements de tristesse, des hurlements de mort. Cette nuit-là Lydia cria mais cette fois pour hurler, à son tour sa souffrance, cette nuit-là fut la fin de l'innocence chez beaucoup de jeune de Beacon Hills, un groupe de jeunes qui avait perdus leur soutient, leur ancre.

La mort de Stiles Stilinski venait de rassembler tous les loups présent dans cette ville, sa mort venait de créer des liens incassable qui pourrait, par la suite, créer la plus forte meute que le pays n'est connu. Mais pour le moment, les membres ne le savent pas.

Tandis que dans le ciel une étoile venait de faire son apparition, une étoile qui représentait en elle-même l'espoir de jour nouveau.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez? N'hésitais pas à me le dire que ce soit positif ou négatif :)

a demain ;)


	18. lettre à Peter

Bonjour à tous! désolé pour mon retard j'ai passé ma journée avec mon père à l'hôpital ^^"

bref voici la lettre a peter demain sesera celle a derek :)

merci pour les reviews, follows et favories !

bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Peter était assis sur son lit, la lettre de Stiles dans sa main. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, seul pour lire le mot du protecteur mais maintenant qu'il y était, il fut incapable d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et un corps chaud se coller à son dos.

Prenant du courage dans cette étreinte l'ancien alpha ouvrit cette enveloppe et découvrit une écriture soignée.

_Cher Peter,_

_Je suis sûr que tu as donné à tous leur lettre comme je te l'ai demandé, je te fais confiance._

_Lorsque l'on m'a dit, il y a de cela deux ans, que je devais vivre entouré de loup-garou et tout faire pour ne pas perdre de vue mon objectif premier qui est de sauver Derek._

_Je ne peux pas dire que je t'apprécié, bien au contraire pour moi au début tu n'étais qu'un obstacle pour la réussite du plan et rien d'autre. Cependant, lorsque tu es revenu à la vie j'ai découvert que tu pouvais être un atout._

_Par la suite j'ai commencé à t'appréciais, ton sens de l'humour, ta façon de te repentir pour les gestes et conséquences de ta période où tu étais sous le contrôle de ton loup._

_Sache que je ne t'en veux absolument pas pour tout cela, tu as permis à Scott d'avoir la force d'aller à l'encontre des choix de son père. Tu as permis à Derek d'acquérir le statut d'alpha et depuis ce fameux soir ou tu as couché avec tu l'as protégé et as veillé sur lui comme l'oncle que tu es._

_Protège le Peter. Protèges Derek, Beacon Hills et ses habitants. Tel est ton devoir maintenant. Tu es un protecteur désormais, tu es de ma famille, de notre famille. Ne l'oublie pas._

_Tu feras des erreurs comme tout le monde, sache que Rick seras là (tout comme je sais qu'il est là pendant que tu lis cette lettre, tellement prévisible…) et que la meute seras là. Soyez une grande famille, soyez soudés comme la meute Hale l'était._

_Derek n'attends que cela, je le sais grâce au lien. Je sais un peu tout grâce au lien en faites, comme je sais qu'en ce moment même il est content pour toi d'avoir trouvé ton compagnon, tout comme je sais que la confiance que tu as perdu auprès de lui est revenue et tout comme je sais qu'il sera heureux d'avoir de nouveau une famille. Donne lui ça Peter, la famille que Kate lui … vous as arrachées._

_Vous méritez tous d'être heureux et même si pour le moment pour certains c'est dur, ça passera pour la simple et bonne raison que vous êtes ensemble, vous êtes désormais unis. _

_Voilà ce que je t'offre Peter une chance de retrouver une famille alors ne l'as perd pas, protèges-la dans ces moments troubles car toi seul peut remonter la pente en entrainant les autres derrière toi._

_Ne fais pas attention au masque de Rick, même s'il te dit qu'il ne sera jamais doux avec toi c'est faux car je suis sûr qu'en ce moment même il tente de te réconforter et que souvent lorsque vous êtes seuls il laisse tomber son masque un petit peu. Soit patient et il s'ouvrira à toi après tout vous êtes liés !_

_Bref me voici à faire des lettres à rallonge alors que c'est interdit d'en écrire à la base mais bon on ne peut plus me punir._

_Je voulais te dire que je te considère comme mon frère Peter et je te souhaite de vivre heureux, cela signifie que tu dois arrêter de te sentir responsable de la mort de toute ta famille (et Derek aussi)_

_Voilà je pense que je t'ai assez retenu comme ça, Adieu Peter, Adieu Rick et merci pour tout !_

_Protecteur Stiles Génim Stilinski._

A la fin de sa lecture Peter releva la tête pour voir que Rick s'était déplacé pour être devant lui, ce dernier l'embrassa doucement puis l'allongea avec douceur sur le lit, posant la lettre sur la table de chevet.

Stiles avait raison, ils devaient protéger la ville et ils devaient ressouder la meute. Chose qu'il ferait dès qu'il aurait fait oublier sa tristesse à son Amant, foi de Rick !

* * *

qu'en avez-vous pensé? c'est la moins triste :)

a demain!


	19. lettre à Derek

Bonjour à tous voici la suite ^^ la letrre à Derek!

la prochaine c'est celle de Scott ^^

merci pour toutes vos reviews, follows et favoris :)

celle-ci est un peu plus triste que celle d'avant vous êtes prévenues

bonne lecture :D

* * *

Derek était assis sur une souche d'arbre dans une clairière, il venait d'arrêter de courir au bout de plusieurs heures. Son loup gémit de peine sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Stiles était juste un idiot, bien sûr qu'il est triste pour lui mais pourquoi son loup ?

Décidant d'y réfléchir plus tard, il ouvrit l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Une écriture soignée, sur une feuille blanche vraisemblablement de grande qualité était à l'intérieur. L'écriture de Stiles.

_Hey bad wolf,_

_Tu dois te demander « pourquoi il m'écrit celui-là ? » c'est tout simplement parce que tu es mon alpha. Je sais que Scott se revendique oméga mais moi je me revendique dans ta meute même si tu ne le désire pas._

_Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé tant de fois au péril de ta vie, je sais que tu n'étais pas obligé tout comme tu n'étais pas obligé de m'accepter dans vos réunions._

_Tu n'es pas aussi méchant que tu veux le faire croire Derek et j'aurais aimé voir ce qui se cachait derrière ton masque de big alpha grognon. _

_J'aimerais te demander une faveur, bien sûr tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, mais protèges cette ville et reforme cette belle et grande meute dans laquelle tu es né, fait revivre les Hales à travers la meute que tu as. Tes bêtas ont besoin de toi en ce moment même !_

_Derek, tu es leur alpha et Scott vient de perdre son presque frère, tu dois les aider à remonter, tu n'es pas seul demande de l'aide à Peter il sait ce qu'il a à faire, si tu savais combien c'est dur de vous abandonner tous !_

_Qui seras la pour que tu le plaque contre un mur ou toute surface dur ? Qui sera là pour vous trouver les informations dont vous avez besoin ? Qui sera là pour vous emmerder tout le temps ? Trouve cette personne Derek._

_Je ne veux pas que vous pleurez pour moi, je meurs de la même maladie que maman et je meurs heureux, heureux de savoir que vous êtes là les uns pour les autres. Comme une famille. Laisses mon père loin de tout ça s'il te plait, il n'as pas besoin de savoir que j'ai frôlé la mort plus d'une fois._

_J'ai tellement de choses à te dire et à faire. Mais je sais que je n'ai pas le temps, au moment où je te parle je sens la maladie faire son chemin, bientôt elle atteindra le cœur et là se sera terminé. Tu dois te demander pourquoi je n'ai pas demandé la morsure pas vraie, c'est simplement car je savais que contre ça la morsure ne marchera pas et je n'ai pas besoin d'une blessure en plus._

_Merci Derek, pour tout._

_Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, d'avoir pu vivre tant de chose avec toi, avec vous._

_Je n'ai qu'un seul remord, ne pas avoir pu dire à quel point je vous aime tous, à quel point je tiens à vous. Vous êtes ma famille, ne l'oubliez pas, je serais toujours près de vous _

_Trouve ton âme-sœur Derek, je sais quelle t'attends quelque part !_

_Adieu._

_Stiles Stilinski, l'hyperactif agaçant._

_P.S je sais que cette lettre part dans tous les sens mais j'ai du mal à aligner une pensée tu me connais !_

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, lui aussi le voyait comme quelqu'un de la meute. Il aurait tant aimé le sauver. Il sait qu'il a une meute qui a besoin de soutient mais lui aussi, après tout il vient de perdre un membre de sa famille car il était indéniable que Stiles faisait partie de la meute !

Comment n'a-t-il pu pas voir qu'il souffrait de myopathie ? Pourtant la souffrance doit être visible dans ces cas ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne s'est pas beaucoup occupé d'eux depuis c'est migraine qui semble avoir disparue.

Retrouver quelqu'un pour faire tout ce que Stiles faisait ? Impossible, il était indispensable à l'équilibre précaire de la meute, un pilier à cette famille. Comment faire maintenant ?

Un bruit sur sa gauche le coupa dans ses pensées et c'est une Erica en pleure qui se blottit contre lui suivit de Boyd qui retenait difficilement ses larmes. Il ouvrit ses bras au jeune homme qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se fondre dans l'étreinte de son alpha.

Derek releva la tête vers le ciel nocturne, il referait vivre sa meute comme l'as demandé Stiles, il l'a remettrait à flot. Il chuchota un « merci » étranglé à cause des larmes puis cacha son visage dans les cheveux de la blonde. Il se permet cette faiblesse, cette preuve de confiance devant sa famille.

Il hurla à la lune la disparition de son frère, de son humain et la naissance nouvelle d'un lien l'unissant à tous les loups qui ont répondus à cet appel.

* * *

Et voila, Derek laisses tomber ses barrières pour faire entrer sa nouvelle famille dans sa vie, peut-être vivront-ils mieux désormais :)

a demain!


	20. lettre à Scott

Bonjour, comment allez-vous?

Voici donc la lettre à Scott j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ^^

merci aux reviews, follows et favoris :)

bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Scott était assis contre la porte de sa chambre, la vue encore brouillée de larmes, la lettre dans ses mains. Isaac l'avait déposé chez lui il y a de ça quelques heures déjà mais il n'a pas trouvé le courage d'ouvrir la lettre de Stiles. La peur lui nouée le ventre, son meilleur ami ne ressentait-il rien pour lui ? Lui en veut-il ? Décidant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse avant de lire les derniers mots qu'il lui a écrits, il déchira l'enveloppe de ses mains fébriles et commença à lire.

_Cher Scotty,_

_Cela fait plus de six ans que je fais cette mission, si au début je ne t'avais approché uniquement à cause des ordres, au fond je savais que tu comptais réellement pour moi. Quand tu t'es fait mordre je me suis promis de tout faire pour te protéger, je savais que tu n'attendais qu'une chose pour te rebeller contre ton paternel et je voulais être ce soutien._

_Alison avant de mourir m'a demandé de te laisser en vie, ne rien faire contre toi car tu n'étais qu'un sous-fifre de l'organisation. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de me le demandé il était clair que je te protègerai si c'était dans mes cordes._

_J'ai toujours du jouer un rôle avec tout le monde, être l'hyperactif stupide mais c'était moins dur quand tu étais là pour la simple et bonne raison que je savais que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas, sache que moi aussi je te considère comme un frère Scott, tu es le frère de l'adolescent Stiles Stilinski aux yeux de tous !_

_Rentre dans la meute de Derek, cela ne peut que t'aider. Ton père n'est plus là pour t'en empêcher et je ne suis plus là pour te surveiller étroitement. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais mon statut d'espion ni celui de taupe de Lydia, tu m'as eu sois en fier._

_Accepte les mains tendues, les membres de la meute doivent s'entraider et tu dois aider Derek et son loup, j'ai bien peur qu'à cause du lien le loup soit instable, Derek ne se souviens pas des tortures qu'il a subis avec William Hale, ses souvenirs ont étés emportés avec moi._

_Je ne sais pas comment sera ma fin Scott tout ce que je suis sûr c'est que Joshua Black partira avec moi en Enfers. Mon boss a déjà reçu ma lettre de demande pour te laisser en vie mais en contrepartie dis leur ce que tu sais sur ton ancienne organisation._

_Que te dire de plus ? J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps auprès de vous tous, j'avais l'impression d'être autre chose qu'un bouclier, être autre chose qu'une simple machine de guerre, même si ça a été peu de temps j'en suis heureux._

_Ne te sens en rien responsable de tout ça, un protecteur reste à Beacon Hills pour protéger la ville à la place de ma « famille », comme tu l'as compris cela as toujours était les Stilinski qui s'occupaient de cette ville et oui mon père as pris le nom de famille de ma mère et non il ne sait pas pour le surnaturel et je tiens à ce que cela dur, pour lui je suis mort d'une maladie._

_Scott, vit une vie heureuse, tu le mérites. La meute te protègera comme tu protégeras la meute. Et puis n'oublie pas que l'alpha est mon lié donc c'est un bon alpha !_

_Adieu Scott, je t'aime mon frère !_

_Stiles Stilinski ton hyperactif préféré._

Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues du jeune Mc Call, Stiles ne lui avait jamais menti sur le lien qui les unissait. Il se leva en titubant et ouvrit un de ses tiroirs de bureau, il en sorti une gourmette que le jeune Stilinski lui avait offert le jour de sa première pleine lune ou il s'est maitrisé.

C'était une gourmette en argent avec gravée dessus un loup hurlant à la lune et un humain caressant son pelage. Scott avait ri lorsqu'il lui avait offert et avait toujours refusé de la montrer à quiconque, c'était son trésor. Mais aujourd'hui il le passa à son poignet et sorti, les joues humides, voir Isaac dans la chambre d'à côté.

Ce dernier ne posa pas de question et se recula dans le lit où il s'était allongé pour laisser de la place à l'autre bêta qui se coucha à ses côtés. Un hurlement de loup blessé retentit et, reconnaissant leur alpha, ils se mêlèrent à lui hurlant leur détresse face à la perte de l'être cher qu'ils venaient de perdre.

Jamais Scott n'oublierais Stiles Stilinski et jamais il ne le remplacerait car s'il n'y as pas de Stiles Stilinski il n'y as pas de Scott Mc Call. C'est ce qu'il fit comprendre à sa, désormais, meute et aussitôt une complainte de rugissement tous plus déchirés les uns que les autres retentit demandant à leur frère de s'accrocher, de surmonter cette douleur en prenant sa force chez eux.

Et c'est là qu'il le ressentit, ce soutient qu'il avait en étant avec Stiles. Non, son ami n'était pas parti, il était le pilier invisible de la meute de Beacon Hills. Invisible mais toujours présent.

* * *

Et voila la fin de l'avant dernier chapitre, demain vous aurez la lettre à John. N'oubliez pas que John n'est pas au courant pour le statut de protecteur de son fils et donc se sera une lettre à la Stiles.

La meute se réunit et deviens plus forte, un peu de positif dans ce malheur ^^

merci à tous et a demain :)


	21. la lettre à John

Bonjour ^^ voici la lettre à John :)

merci a Lena pour sa review à laquelle je ne peux répondre :)

merci a toutes les reviews, follows et favoris

bonne lecture!

* * *

Il était assis sur une chaise de cuisine à contempler la lettre de son fils, un sac à ses pieds. Voila deux mois qu'il avait perdu Stiles, deux mois que Josh l'empêchait de faire une connerie. Aujourd'hui, il décide qu'il est temps d'avancer alors il va la lire cette lettre. Il déchire l'enveloppe et retient les larmes qui risquent de couler en reconnaissant l'écriture soigné de son enfant.

_Papa,_

_Je suis incroyablement heureux d'avoir pu être avec toi, les moments que l'on as passé ensemble étaient merveilleux !_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à tenir plus longtemps, j'ai combattu comme j'ai pu la myopathie mais je ne voulais plus te voir avec ce masque de souffrance comme quand maman était malade, ne pense pas que c'est de ta faute, au contraire je me suis battu pour toi. _

_Je ne voulais pas partir papa, si tu savais comme je regrette d'avoir eu cette maladie, comme je regrette de ne pas pouvoir te surveiller pour être sûr que tu manges correctement, comme je regrette de ne pas avoir pu te dire une dernière fois à quel point je t'aime, à quel point je regrette de t'abandonner derrière moi et à quel point je m'en veux de te faire autant souffrir !_

_Je me suis battu pour ne pas abandonner, je n'ai pas réussi à tenir plus longtemps, je meurs papa et j'ai peur ! Oui j'ai peur de mourir, peur de savoir ce qu'il se passe quand notre cœur arrête de battre et que notre esprit quitte notre corps, peur de ce que tu risques de faire une fois que je ne serais plus là…_

_Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux de te refaire subir tout ça. Papa je me déteste pour tout ça, savoir que je te fais souffrir, savoir que je te fais pleurer !_

_Je ne veux pas que tu crois que c'est de ta faute, que tu aurais dû le voir car j'ai fait en sorte que personne ne le remarque. Tu es mon héros papa._

_Tu es celui qui me relevait alors que j'étais incapable de tenir sur mes jambes, tu es celui qui m'as permis d'avancer alors que le sol s'écroulait sous mes pieds, tu es celui qui aurait pris l'arme à ma place sur un champ de bataille si j'en avais été incapable._

_Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime papa !_

_Adieu !_

_Stiles Génim Stilinski, ton fils adoré._

Ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux pleuraient et son cœur saignait lorsqu'il rangea la lettre dans sa poche de manteau, a pris le sac à ses pieds et es sorti de la maison avec Josh.

Il ne pouvait rester dans cette ville maudite qui lui as pris toute les personnes qu'il aimait. Il regarda une dernière fois la maison puis partit au volant d'une vieille Jeep bleue, jamais il ne reviendrait. Jamais.

* * *

Et oui voici la fin de cette lettre qui signe la fin de cette fic :)

je reviens bientôt avec un PWP Drackson dédié à veuve noir :D

merci a tous ceux qui ont suivis et tout ceux qui vous la lire :)

a bientôt!


End file.
